The New Mighty Ducks
by J.R. Green
Summary: Meet Minnesota's Newest Champions


FADE IN...  
  
  
  
EXT. EDEN HALL ACADEMY -- MORNING  
  
It's a warm and sunny day outside Eden Hall Academy. It's a special occasion, the graduation of the senior class of 1999. People are gathered all around to see the graduates receive their diaplomas, this includes that rag-tag hockey team the Mighty Ducks: Luis, Goldberg, Guy, Connie, Russ, Averman, Ken, Fulton, Julie, Banks, Portman, Dwayne, and Charlie. All of their family and friends are there, including Casey, Charlie's mom, and Jan, Han's brother. All of the graduates, wearing their cap and gowns, have received their diplomas, the Ducks are next. Dean Buckley, the dean of Eden Hall, says a few words before handing the Ducks their diplomas.  
  
  
  
DEAN BUCKLEY  
  
Now these next graduates have been a ray of sunshine here at Eden Hall. They've brought us three state championships three years in a row, and I must say they've made us all proud. So, without further ado I proudly award these diplomas to Eden Hall's own Mighty Ducks.  
  
  
  
The crowd cheers and applauds as Dean Buckley calls the Ducks up in alphabetical order to receive their diplomas.  
  
  
  
DEAN BUCKLEY  
  
Les Averman, Adam Banks, Charlie Conway, Julie Gaffney, Guy Germaine, Greg Goldberg, Luis Mendoza, Connie Moreau, Dean Portman, Fulton Reed, Dwayne Robertson, Russ Tyler, and Ken Wu. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Eden Hall's class of 1999.  
  
  
  
The crowd gives the entire class of 1999 a standing ovation. Casey is in her seat crying.  
  
  
  
EXT. THE ALLEY -- LATE AFTERNOON  
  
Five hours later, after the graduation, the Ducks meet in the alley behind Fulton's house to discuss the graduation.  
  
  
  
DWAYNE  
  
Boy, I sure am glad we finally graduated.  
  
  
  
BANKS  
  
Yeah, I thought we would never leave that place.  
  
  
  
RUSS  
  
Especially with Dean Buckley at the mic.  
  
(imitating Dean Buckley)  
  
I gladly award these diplomas to Eden Hall's Mighty Ducks.  
  
  
  
The Ducks laugh at Russ's imitation of Dean Buckley.  
  
  
  
GOLDBERG  
  
Man, I still can't believe it, we've made through four long years!  
  
  
  
AVERMAN  
  
(laughing)  
  
Believe it, Goldie. We've finally made it.  
  
  
  
Charlie stands up to talk.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Well, now that the nightmare is over let's look towards the future.  
  
  
  
LUIS  
  
What do you mean, Charlie?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Well, I've got it all figured out. See, I think that we should all play hockey in the juniors and--  
  
  
  
The Ducks groin and lower their heads to Charlie's idea.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
What? What's wrong?  
  
  
  
GUY  
  
Uh, Charlie, two days ago I got a letter...I got accepted to LSU. So this means I'm gonna be leaving.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Oh, well that's okay the rest of us can...  
  
  
  
JULIE  
  
Charlie, we'll all be leaving too.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(with a look of shock on his face)  
  
What?  
  
  
  
CONNIE  
  
We would have told you sooner. But, we didn't know how.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
You mean all of you got accepted somewhere?  
  
  
  
PORTMAN  
  
Well, everyone except Fulton.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(with a look of relief on his face)  
  
Well, alright then. Me and Fulton can play in the Juniors while you're all at college.  
  
  
  
FULTON  
  
Charlie, I can't.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(raising his voice a little bit)  
  
Why not?  
  
  
  
FULTON  
  
I decided to quit hockey, and join the marines.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
What? I don't believe this.  
  
(angrily)  
  
So, you all are just going to get up and leave, right?  
  
  
  
KEN  
  
(trying to comfort Charlie)  
  
Charlie...  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Don't touch me, Ken! Everyone's leaving except for me.  
  
(he turns around and looks at them)  
  
You know what; I don't care. I don't need you guys. Go ahead and leave. But as far as I 'm concerned the Ducks are dead!  
  
  
  
Charlie walks out of the alley angry at the fact that all of his friends are leaving him...  
  
  
  
FADE TO BLACK...  
  
10 MONTHS LATER  
  
FADE IN...  
  
  
  
INT. HANS' SPORT SHOP -- LATE MORNING  
  
10 months after the Ducks have left, we find Charlie working at Hans' Sport Shop, now run by Jan. Inside the shop is a painted portrait of Hans hanging on the wall and all of the sticks, skates, pants, and the rest of the hockey equipment are put in their places. It's a regular day, Jan  
  
is up front behind the counter arranging the pictures on the wall while Charlie is in the back shapening skates.  
  
  
  
JAN  
  
(trying to yell through the sharpener)  
  
Charlie! Charlie!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(turning off the shapener)  
  
Yeah?  
  
  
  
JAN  
  
Can you come up here and help me?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Sure thing, Jan.  
  
  
  
When Charlie comes to the front, Jan hopelessly tries to strike up a conversion.  
  
  
  
JAN  
  
So, Charlie, how have things been going nowadays?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(sarcastically)  
  
Well, besides the fact that I'm still working here, I still live with my mother, I have money, and I've got no plans for my future, I say everything's fine.  
  
  
  
JAN  
  
Oh, Charlie cheer up. Things can't be that bad. What ever happened to that girl you were with, Linda?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Linda and I broke up last year.  
  
(sitting down)  
  
I don't know, Jan, it's just that things haven't been the same since the guys left.  
  
  
  
JAN  
  
Well, friends come and go you can't expect them to stay forever. Sometimes you have to let them go their own way.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
But, we were a team. I was the captain, Jan, how could they just leave me like this?  
  
  
  
JAN  
  
It was their decision to leave, Charlie. You must face the fact there's more to life that just hockey. You have to move on with your life. You're not a boy anymore, Charlie; you're a man now. And the Ducks are not always going to be around. We all have to go our own way, sometimes. Now, it is your turn.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(sighing)  
  
I guess you're right. But, I don't what I'm gonna do now? I've got no plans...I mean, I'm practically  
  
stuck here.  
  
  
  
JAN  
  
That you will have to figure out on your own.  
  
  
  
At that point, Jake, the store's delivery man, comes in to deliver the new issues of "The Hockey News."  
  
  
  
JAKE  
  
Hey, Jan!  
  
  
  
JAN  
  
How's it going, Jake?  
  
  
  
JAKE  
  
I'm doing alright.  
  
(shaking Charlie's hand)  
  
How're you doing, Charlie?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
I'm alright.  
  
  
  
JAKE  
  
That's good. Oh, the new issues of "The Hockey News" are here. Just sign right here.  
  
  
  
Jan signs the forms for the issues.  
  
  
  
JAKE  
  
Alright. Hey, thanks Jan.  
  
  
  
JAN  
  
Sure thing, Jake.  
  
  
  
Jake leaves he store.  
  
  
  
JAN  
  
Charlie, can you stack these up for me?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Alright.  
  
  
  
Jan goes in the back while Charlie is stacking the issues on the shelf. Charlie takes one issue and looks through it. While looking through Charlie sees an article. . .what's this? . . . a national junior hockey double elimination tournament held in New York City. He also sees a line in the article that says 10 teams from different parts of the U.S. have been chosen, including Minnesota, but a coach has not been picked for the Minnesota team. After reading this article Charlie calls in Jan.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Hey Jan, can you come in here for a minute?  
  
  
  
Jan comes in.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
What do you know about this National Junior Hockey Tournament?  
  
  
  
JAN  
  
(looking at the article)  
  
Oh yes, this is the tournament Jake was telling me about. 10 of the best teams in the United States are chosen. It's being held in New York.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
But, this says that a coach hasn't been picked for the Minnesota team.  
  
  
  
JAN  
  
Yes, I see it.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(with a look on his face as if he has an idea)  
  
Jan, this might be it, this is what I've looking for.  
  
  
  
JAN  
  
What are you talking about, Charlie?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Maybe I can coach this team.  
  
  
  
JAN  
  
(with a look of doubt on his face)  
  
I don't know, Charlie.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Oh, come on, Jan! I'll be perfect for the job.  
  
  
  
JAN  
  
Are you sure you want to do this? They're looking for professionals, and you've never coached before.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Jan...all those times I've watched Bombay coach us. Remember, I was the assistant coach when we went against Iceland in the Junior Goodwill Games. I remember telling Coach Bombay how I'd make a better coach than a player. Now, this might be my chance to prove it.  
  
  
  
JAN  
  
Well, it says right here that the Minnesota Hockey Committee is having coach tryouts tomorrow afternoon at the Parade Ice Garden.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Good, I'll be there.  
  
  
  
INT. PARADE ICE GARDEN -- DAY  
  
The next day, Charlie arrives at Ice Garden in a black suit looking to impress the committee. When he gets there he signs his name on the list, and waits for his name. An hour goes by until he's finally called.  
  
  
  
MAN  
  
Charlie Conway?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Yes?  
  
  
  
MAN  
  
This way, please.  
  
  
  
INT. THE ICE GARDEN'S OFFICE  
  
Charlie is brought into an office next to the rink. Once inside he meets three men in suits. Mike Armstrong, the head of the Minnesota Hockey Committee, Martin Ferguson, Armstrong's assistant, and Stan Jacobson, the newly elected vice president of the Minnesota Hockey Committee. When Charlie steps into the room the three men at him like something that came in off of the street.  
  
  
  
ARMSTRONG  
  
Mr. Conway, my name is Mike Armstrong. And this is Martin Ferguson, and Stan Jacobson. We're part of the Minnesota Hockey Committee.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(Shaking their hands)  
  
How you doing?  
  
  
  
ARMSTRONG  
  
Please, have a seat.  
  
  
  
Charlie sits down in the chair.  
  
  
  
ARMSTRONG  
  
Now, Mr. Conway we're familiar with your involvement in hockey with the Mighty Ducks, Junior Goodwill Games, and everything, but tell us what can you bring to this team?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(with hesitation)  
  
Well, uh, I can bring leadership, confidence, and fun to this team.  
  
  
  
FERGUSON  
  
Well, we're looking for a little bit more in a coach, Mr. Conway. Unless you can tell us more then what you've just said then we can't accept you.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(thinking of something to say)  
  
Well, uh, I can...  
  
  
  
ARMSTRONG  
  
Mr. Conway, I'm sorry but we don't think you'll be right for this job.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(standing up)  
  
Alright, listen. Now I know that I don't have any major coaching experience, but I did observe my former coach's techniques on the ice and picked up a lot of pointers. Hockey is my life and if you give me the chance to prove to myself that I can do it, this team will accomplish more than any of you can every imagine. I promise you Mr. Armstrong, Mr. Ferguson, Mr. Jacobson you won't regret it.  
  
  
  
Silence fills the room. At that point Charlie leaves the office.  
  
  
  
INT. PARADE ICE GARDEN -- HALLWAY  
  
He's about to leave the Ice Garden when Jacobson stops him in the hallway.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Mr. Conway, wait. Where are you going?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
I figured since I'm not gonna get the job I might as well leave.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Mr. Conway...  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Call me Charlie.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Charlie...we liked how you handled yourself in there. You determination and love for the game is exactly what we're looking for in a coach.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
What?  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
We think you'll be perfect coach for this team.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Does this mean I've got the job?  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Only if you say yes.  
  
  
  
With a smile rising to his face Charlie looks at Jacobson and gives him an answer.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Yeah!  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Well, alright! Okay, meet me back here tomorrow at 10:00 to meet your team.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
My team?  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
That's right!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Thanks, Mr. Jacobson.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Please. Call me Stan.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Stan...and like I said before you won't regret it, see you tomorrow.  
  
  
  
After leaving the Ice Garden, Charlie jumps up excitedly shouting "Yes!"  
  
  
  
INT. CHARLIE'S HOUSE -- NIGHT  
  
Later that day, at 10:00 pm, Charlie comes home to tell Casey the good news. Casey is in her room reading a book when Charlie comes through the door.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(yelling)  
  
Mom! Mom! Mom!  
  
  
  
CASEY  
  
Charlie. Charlie what is it.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Mom, I got good news. I got the job!  
  
  
  
CASEY  
  
What?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
I got the coaching job; I'm going to be coaching the Minnesota team in the National Junior Hockey Tournament in New York.  
  
  
  
Casey screams excitedly at the news that Charlie is going to be coaching the Minnesota team.  
  
  
  
CASEY  
  
(hugging Charlie)  
  
Oh, I'm so proud of you!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
They said that I meet the team tomorrow morning. I can't wait to tell Jan.  
  
  
  
CASEY  
  
Looks like it'll be fun,  
  
(a look of doubt comes to her face)  
  
But are you sure you know what you're doing? I mean, I don't know anything about coaching, but I don't think it'll be an easy job.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
I know, Mom Jan told me the same thing, but with everything I've learned from Coach Bombay this should be a piece of cake.  
  
  
  
CASEY  
  
Are you sure?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Mom, trust me on this one. I can handle it.  
  
  
  
CASEY  
  
I hope you're right. Well, I'm going to bed, good night.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Good night, Mom.  
  
(to himself)  
  
Man, Coach Conway!  
  
  
  
Charlie stays up, still excited about the fact that he is now a coach.  
  
  
  
EXT. PARADE ICE GARDEN -- DAY  
  
It's 9:58 am and Charlie arrives at the Ice Garden. He sees Jacobson outside.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Hey Charlie, over here!  
  
  
  
Charlie walks over to Jacobson.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
You're early  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Well, you know. I just couldn't wait to see my team.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Well, they're right inside.  
  
  
  
INT. PARADE ICE GARDEN -- THE RINK  
  
The ice was just smoothed out and fog covers half of the rink. On one side of the ice, Charlie sees a hockey team of young players in red uniforms...the Cardinals. Watching the team practicing, Charlie thinks that this is his team.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(Talking to Jacobson)  
  
So, my team is the Cardinals, huh? Well this shouldn't be too bad. I've played this team in the pee-wee league.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Uh Charlie? They're not the team.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
They're not?  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
No. The Cardinals are here for the scrimmage I put together.  
  
(pointing to the other side of the rink)  
  
Your team is over there.  
  
  
  
The fog clears on the other side of the rink.  
  
And there they are! A group of what seems to be a "team" of mean-looking, unpleasant kids. 10 boys and 1 girl, wearing purple uniforms with a yellow trim and a bird standing on top of a yellow M. The kids are between the ages of 13 and 16, and come from different parts of Minnesota.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(with a look of shock on his face)  
  
Oh, my god.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Well, there they are.  
  
(talking the players)  
  
Guys, over here.  
  
  
  
The team skates over to where Charlie and Jacobson are.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Well guys, this is your new coach Charlie Conway. Charlie this is your team...  
  
the Minnesota Vultures.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Vultures?  
  
(taking a deep breath)  
  
Well, like Mr. Jacobson said I'm your coach. This is my first time coaching so I think if we work together this might be quite a learning experience, right?  
  
  
  
The team remains silent until #25 Kevin Wright speaks up. Kevin, an eager, loudmouth kid, is the one of the team's defensemen. His big mouth is more recognizable than his hockey skills.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
(circling Charlie)  
  
Are you the same Charlie Conway from that Duck team everybody's been talkin' about?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Well, yes.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
Hey guys, we got a duck coaching us?  
  
  
  
Kevin starts quacking like a duck and the team laughs and giggles. At that point, Jacobson steps in.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Alright, alright. Why don't you go out there and show Coach Conway what you can do.  
  
  
  
The team goes to prepare for the scrimmage.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
(talking to Charlie)  
  
So, what do you think?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
I think I crazy to take this job.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Oh come on, Charlie.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
They look like the hockey team from hell. How did you find these kids?  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Tryouts.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
That figures. Stan, I don't know if I can coach them.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Listen, I know they seem like a handful, but once you get to know them they're not all that bad.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(sigh)  
  
I hope you're right.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Come on, let's check them out.  
  
  
  
Both teams move to center ice. The Cardinals center is up against the Vultures center, #8 David Wallace. Wallace is not only the team's center; he's also the best stickhandler in the league.  
  
  
  
CARDINALS' CENTER  
  
I should have been on this team, but you took my spot.  
  
  
  
WALLACE  
  
Just shut up and play, alright?  
  
  
  
Wallace gets the puck back to the Vultures side. While the scrimmage is going on, Charlie and Jacobson are in the stands behind the players bench watching the scrimmage.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
So, tell me about my players.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
(pointing to Wallace)  
  
That's David Wallace. He's the best stickhandler I've ever seen.  
  
  
  
Wallace has the puck. He fakes out the Cardinals' right wing and passes it to #10 Miguel Medina. Miguel, a boy of Latino descent, is the speedster and the team's youngest player. He can skate up and down the ice in 22.5 seconds. Miguel is also a soccer player.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(pointing to Miguel)  
  
Who's that?  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
That's Miguel Medina.  
  
He the team's fastest player.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Oh, really?  
  
  
  
Miguel, with the puck, speeds through the Cardinals defense, past the center. He's about to shoot but he loses the puck.  
  
  
  
MIGUEL  
  
Aaah, man.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
He has a little problem with stickhandling though, but you can probably help him with that.  
  
  
  
The Cardinals left wing takes the puck and heads to the Vultures goal. In front if the net is  
  
#19 Ian Crawford. Crawford is the Vultures wisecracking goalie. He has fast reflexes, but has a problem with keeping his eye on the puck. Crawford is in the crease worrying if he will stop the puck or not.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
How about the goalie?  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
That's Ian Crawford. He's pretty fast himself, though his eye contact is a bit off.  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
Oh no, not now.  
  
(to himself)  
  
Okay Ian, you can do it just keep your eye on the puck. Keep your eye on the puck.  
  
  
  
The Cardinals player shoots with a wrist shot. Crawford closes his eyes and catches the puck in his glove.  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
(With a sigh of relief)  
  
That was a close one.  
  
  
  
Crawford passes the puck to Wallace. Meanwhile in the bench, Kevin is running his mouth off at the Cardinals.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
(shouting)  
  
Hey, 22 you suck. My mama can skate better than that. Hey, #5 you shoot like a girl, man.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
You've already met Kevin. You might want to keep an eye on that one.  
  
  
  
Wallace goes to the bench and out comes #50 Alex Paige. Alex is the team's right wing. He's a very determined player who also happens to be an extreme skater.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
What about him?  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
That's Alex.  
  
He's, what you call, an extreme skater.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Oh really?  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Yeah. He's really from Seattle; he almost made it to the X-Games, but because of a knee injury it never happened. So, he tried hockey and he's been playing ever since.  
  
  
  
Alex poke checks the puck from #22 of the Cardinals. Alex goes for the breakaway and before he gets to the goal he jumps in the air, spins, and lands on his feet. At that point he shoots the puck pass the Cardinals goalie. The team cheers.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
See, what did I tell you?  
  
  
  
The scrimmage continues. Miguel and Alex head off the ice and in comes #77 Bret Johnson and #91 Shawn Myers. Bret and Shawn are stepbrothers who spend most of their time arguing then playing. They have hated each other since kindergarten. Bret's father and Shawn's mother met at a parent-teacher conference and have been married ever since.  
  
Bret and Shawn constantly argue.  
  
  
  
BRET  
  
Okay, I'm going after the puck and...  
  
  
  
SHAWN  
  
Wait a minute, how come you're going after the puck?  
  
  
  
BRET  
  
Does it matter?  
  
  
  
SHAWN  
  
Yeah, it matters. I want to go for the puck.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
That's Bret and Shawn. They're stepbrothers.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Oh, maybe that explains the arguing.  
  
  
  
While Bret and Shawn continue to argue, #98 Oliver Walker takes the puck.  
  
  
  
OLIVER  
  
Thank you!  
  
  
  
Oliver is the left wing, and a figure staker. He idolizes Ken Wu. He skates down the ice, with the puck, and splits through the Cardinals defense faking the goalie out of the crease and scoring a goal.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Whoa! Who was that?  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Oliver Walker.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Not bad, not bad.  
  
  
  
As the scrimmage continues on, the Cardinals make their line changes and take control of the puck. The Cardinals center goes for a slap shot but Crawford's blocker blocks the shot. The puck is now controlled by #31 Becky Andersen. This brave and intelligent blonde is the team's only girl, and a tomboy at that. She doesn't like to be left out just because she's a girl, and she has a nasty attitude that comes out when she gets mad.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Who's the girl?  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
That's Becky. She's the other left winger.  
  
  
  
Becky is moving with the puck when she is knocked down by the Cardinals defenseman  
  
  
  
CARDINALS DEFENSEMAN  
  
Get off the ice; this is a man's game.  
  
  
  
A yell is heard from the bench.  
  
At that point, #21 Kenny Bash jumps on the ice. Kenny, a black kid who's a little too tall for his age with an extreme love for rap music, is the team's wild enforcer. His size is intimidating like his idol, Dean Portman. When he steps on the ice, a look of fear comes to faces of the Cardinal players.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Who in the world is that?  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Kenny Bash.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Kenny Bash?  
  
You actually have someone on the team named Bash?  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Alright man, you mess with her, you mess with me.  
  
  
  
Kenny charges at the defenseman knocking him down on ice, and he helps Becky up.  
  
  
  
BECKY  
  
Thanks, Kenny  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Go get 'em, girl.  
  
  
  
Becky gets the puck and heads down the ice. Kenny checks every player that gets in her way. When the Cardinals goalie sees Kenny he jumps out of the crease giving Becky the goal. The Vultures cheer when Becky gets the goal.  
  
Charlie looks and sees a boy, wearing #3, on the bench that hasn't played yet. This boy is  
  
Tommy Wilkins. Wilkins, a small, thin kid is the Vultures' right wing. He doesn't really care about the team; the only reason he joined was because he had nothing better to do. He's usually found on the bench watching everyone else play.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Who's that over there?  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
That's Tommy Wilkins. He doesn't talk much, nor does he play.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
What do you mean?  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Wilkins only comes in when someone gets injuried, which is hardly never.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Oh.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Well, that's your team.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
You know Stan, you might be right. Maybe I can coach this team.  
  
  
  
Jacobson blows a whistle to stop the scrimmage. Both him and Charlie walk over to the Vultures.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
(clapping his hands)  
  
Alright, alright. Great scrimmage, you guys.  
  
  
  
CARDINALS PLAYER  
  
Mr. Jacobson, can we go now?  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Okay, you can get dressed now.  
  
  
  
The Cardinals go back to the locker room tried and hurt.  
  
  
  
BECKY  
  
So, what did you think? Coach Conway.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
I think you guys are great!  
  
We just might win the championship...wait a minute...  
  
  
  
Charlie counts the players on the team and realizes that the roster isn't full.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
There's only 11 of you.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
So?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(talking to Jacobson)  
  
So? That means the roster's not full.  
  
It says right here on the requirements sheet that the team roster must include  
  
12 or 13 players.  
  
  
  
Jacobson reads the team requirements paper.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
This means we can't go until we have 12 or 13 players  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(worrying)  
  
But, the tournament's in three weeks. Where are we going to find some players in such a short notice?  
  
  
  
Everyone is trying to think of what to do when an idea comes to Alex.  
  
  
  
ALEX  
  
What about Jason?  
  
  
  
The team agrees with Alex's idea, but a look of confusion comes to faces of Charlie and Jacobson.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE & JACOBSON  
  
Who?  
  
  
  
ALEX  
  
Jason, Kenny's brother.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Kenny, you have a brother?  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Yeah, but he's a wrestler he won't do it.  
  
But on the other hand, he has been wantin' to play hockey for a long time now.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Hmmm...You say he's a wrestler?  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
Yeah! And he's got this amazing slap shot.  
  
He shot the puck at me once and almost knocked me out.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(laughs)  
  
You know, that kind of reminds me of Fulton.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
(to Charlie)  
  
This might be a good idea.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Well, alright!  
  
Why don't we find Jason and see if he wants to be on the team.  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
Alright!  
  
  
  
MIGUEL  
  
Yes!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(to Kenny)  
  
Kenny, where is Jason right now?  
  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
  
EXT. THE ALLEY -- AFTERNOON  
  
With a boom box blasting "Ruff Ryders Anthem (Remix)" by DMX, Jason Bash, wearing a brown jacket and a hooded sweatshirt, is shooting pucks at a crate placed near a garbage can. Jason is Kenny's younger brother. He's a wrestler who's a big hockey buff and, like his brother, has a love for rap music. He really wants to play hockey, but because of money problems, and the fact that he was too young, their mother only let Kenny play. He idolizes Fulton Reed because of his strength, and force on the ice. Unlike Kenny though, Jason is calmer and more relaxed. Jason is still shooting when Charlie, Jacobson, and the Vultures show up.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Is that him?  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Yep.  
  
(yelling)  
  
Jason! Jason! Jason!  
  
  
  
Jason turns off the boom box and turns around.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
What?  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Come here.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Dude, can't you see I'm busy?  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Man, get over here!  
  
  
  
Jason walks toward them.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
What is it?  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Jason Bash, meet our coach Charlie Conway.  
  
  
  
Jason is shocked to see one of the Ducks right in front of him.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Hold up, Charlie Conway? The Charlie Conway? From the Ducks?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
That's right!  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
(excitedly shaking Charlie's hand)  
  
Oh, man. It's cool to meet you, man.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Thanks.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
I can't believe I'm talking to Charlie Conway. Man, you and the Ducks are like legends in the league, whatever happened to those guys?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Well, uh, they've all gone to college and the marines.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Oh. So, you're coaching these losers, huh?  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
Hey!  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
No offense there, Kevin.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Yep. I'm coaching them for the National Junior Hockey Tournament in New York.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Oh, cool. So, what are you doing over here?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Well, the team is short of a couple of players and we were wondering if you wanted to be on the team?  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Excuse me?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
We want you to play hockey with us.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
What a minute, you're saying that you want me to play hockey for the Minnesota team?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
That's right.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Uh, I don't know. Will I need to pay for anything? What about equipment? As a matter of fact, I'm not even that good of a player.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Don't worry; everything will be taken care of.  
  
Right Stan?  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Uh...yeah, that's right.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
Look, quit acting like a punk!  
  
Do you want to play or not?  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
(pointing at Kevin)  
  
You better shut up.  
  
  
  
BECKY  
  
(hitting Kevin in the back of the head)  
  
Yeah, shut up.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Anyway, Crawford told me about your slap shot.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
You mean my Gunshot?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
You call it the Gunshot?  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Yeah, let me show you.  
  
  
  
Jason grabs a puck and places it in position. He winds up for the slap shot, and the sound of a gun being fired is heard when the puck is hit. The puck hurls at high speed through the crate. A look of amazement appears on Charlie's face.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Whoa!  
  
Who taught you how to shoot like that?  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
No one. I've learned from watching some of the best hockey players. You know, Chelios, Hull, Fulton Reed.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
You've learned from Fulton?  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
That's right.  
  
Me and Kenny would go down to Eden Hall to watch y'all play.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Wow, I didn't know we were that popular.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
So, how about it, Jase?  
  
This is the chance you've been waiting for.  
  
  
  
The Vultures all agree.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
You know, you wrestling skills might come in handy, too.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
They will?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Mm-hmm!  
  
Kenny says that you've been wanting to play for a long time.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Yeah!  
  
I kinda got tired of everybody sayin' that a brother couldn't make it in hockey.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Well, this could be your chance to prove them wrong.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
(sigh)  
  
Let me think about it real quick.  
  
  
  
Jason thinks it over and comes with an answer.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Alright, I'm in.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Well alright!  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Welcome to the team, Jase.  
  
  
  
The team cheers.  
  
  
  
EXT. SUBURBAN ROADS - THE NEXT DAY  
  
Charlie and Jacobson decides to take Jason and the Vultures to the shop to get some equipment. The Vultures all look out the windows of the van to find that they're not in the city anymore, but in the suburbs.  
  
  
  
WALLACE  
  
Hey coach, where are you taking us?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
We're going to get Jason's equipment.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Oh, yeah?  
  
Where at?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
The store where the Ducks and I would get ours.  
  
  
  
BECKY  
  
You know, it's funny.  
  
  
  
OLIVER  
  
What is?  
  
  
  
BECKY  
  
The fact that I've never seen these houses.  
  
  
  
SHAWN  
  
It's probably because no one takes us to this part of town.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Can someone turn the radio on?  
  
  
  
Charlie turns on the radio and "Country Grammar" by Nelly is on.  
  
  
  
WALLACE  
  
Hey, turn that up!  
  
  
  
Oliver reaches for the volume knob and turns the radio up. We see the Vultures singing along with the song.  
  
  
  
EXT. HANS' SPORT SHOP  
  
They finally reach the store. They all get out of the van.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Well, here we are. Hans' Sport Shop!  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
So, this is where you worked?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Yep!  
  
This is it!  
  
  
  
BRET  
  
Does this place have any good equipment?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
The best in hockey.  
  
  
  
SHAWN  
  
Sure hope so.  
  
Since no one's really supporting us.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
What do you mean?  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Everyone pretty much thought this was a joke and that the team wouldn't work, and it took a while to find the best players during the tryouts, so they ended up being the ones that were left. We thought they would bring ethnicity to the team.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
In other words, they chose us instead of some rich cake-eaters.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(sarcastically)  
  
1 Right!  
  
  
  
INT. HANS' SPORT SHOP  
  
Jan is behind the desk reading a book when Charlie comes in.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Jan!  
  
  
  
JAN  
  
Charlie!  
  
Is this them?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
That's right! This is my team, the Vultures.  
  
This is Becky.  
  
  
  
BECKY  
  
Hi!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Kenny.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Yo!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Bret and Shawn.  
  
  
  
BRET & SHAWN  
  
(both)  
  
Hey!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Miguel.  
  
  
  
MIGUEL  
  
Hey!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Wilkins.  
  
  
  
Wilkins puts his hand up.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Kevin.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
Yeah!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Wallace, Oliver, and Alex.  
  
  
  
The three say hi.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Crawford.  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
How're you doing?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
And Jason.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
What's goin' on?  
  
  
  
JAN  
  
It's nice to meet you all.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
And this is Stan Jacobson. He's the vice president of the Minnesota Hockey Committee.  
  
He's going to be with us throughout the tournament.  
  
  
  
Jan and Jacobson shake hands.  
  
  
  
JAN  
  
So, did you need something?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Yeah!  
  
Jason here needs some equipment.  
  
  
  
JAN  
  
Well, help yourself Jason!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Go ahead, Jason.  
  
  
  
Jason and the rest of the team go to look at the equipment. Alex and Crawford go behind the counter and look at a picture of the Ducks.  
  
  
  
ALEX  
  
So, these are the Ducks, huh?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Yeah. That's us.  
  
  
  
ALEX  
  
Now, I know some of these dudes, but who are these guys?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(pointing at them)  
  
That's Jesse Hall, his brother Terry, Peter Mark, Dave Karp, Tammy Duncan, and her brother Tommy. They were part of the original team.  
  
Then, they left and in came Portman, Ken, Dwayne, Luis, Julie, and Russ.  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
Man, you guys were the "Minnesota Miracle Ducks"  
  
(looking at the portrait of Hans)  
  
Who's that?  
  
  
  
JAN  
  
That Hans, my brother.  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
Oh yeah? What happened to him?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
He died.  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
Oh, sorry.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
That's okay.  
  
Since he's been gone, Jan's been running the shop.  
  
  
  
Jacobson shows up with a hockey stick in his hands.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Hey, these are nice looking sticks.  
  
  
  
He turns and accidentally knocks over the row of hockey sticks. Jason has equipment in his  
  
hands.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
I'm finished, Coach.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Ring it up, Jan  
  
  
  
JAN  
  
Sure thing.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Mr. Jacobson, when do I get a uniform?  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
You'll get your's in four days.  
  
  
  
Jan gets finished ringing up the equipment.  
  
  
  
JAN  
  
Here you go!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
What do we say, guys?  
  
  
  
VULTURES  
  
(together)  
  
Thank You!  
  
  
  
INT. PARADE ICE GARDEN -- FOUR DAYS LATER  
  
Charlie and the Vultures go back to the Ice Garden for practice. Charlie blows his whistle calling the team to center ice.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Vultures, fall in!  
  
  
  
The Vultures skate to the red line.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Alright, men.  
  
  
  
BECKY  
  
Excuse me?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
And woman, we've been chosen to represent Minnesota in the National Junior Hockey Tournament in New York. We'll be going against 9 of the best teams in the country and what are we going to do?  
  
  
  
VULTURES  
  
Stand tall, play hard, have fun.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
One more time.  
  
  
  
VULTURES  
  
Stand tall, play hard, have fun.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Alright.  
  
  
  
Miguel raises his hand.  
  
  
  
MIGUEL  
  
Uh, Coach? Exactly who are the teams that we're going against?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
You know, I don't know I guess we'll find out when we get there. But anyway, your training starts today. Crawford, get in the net.  
  
  
  
Crawford skates to the goal.  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
Okay, let's do it. Who's first?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Alright, now Crawford we're going to see if you can take anything that comes your way. Jason, Gunshot please.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
With pleasure!  
  
  
  
Jason skates to the blue line and stops  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
(hesitating)  
  
Uh, coach? I don't think this is a good idea. Coach, c'mon coach. Jason, don't do it, man.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Sorry, Crawford.  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
Oh, no!  
  
  
  
Jason winds up and shoots the Gunshot. The puck hurls through the air hitting Crawford's mask knocking him down.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Crawford! Crawford are you alright?  
  
  
  
Crawford lays on the ice with a dazed look on his face.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(talking to the Vultures)  
  
Well, this tells us all one thing, whenever Jason shoots get out of the way. Okay, let's try defense.  
  
  
  
Kenny has the puck while Kevin is on defense.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
C'mon whatcha got, big man? Huh? Try to get past me.  
  
  
  
Kenny knocks down Kevin giving him the goal.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
Hey, what the big idea?  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
You told me to try to get past you, so I did.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
You know, I'm getting tired of you.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Well, whatcha gonna do?  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
Man, I'll beat you down.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Do it then.  
  
  
  
At the two are about to fight; Charlie comes in to break it up.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Alright! Break it up, break it up. Now, if we're going to win this thing, we're going to have to work together no matter how much we hate each other, okay? Okay?  
  
  
  
KENNY & KEVIN  
  
Yeah.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Alright. Now, let's get back to work.  
  
  
  
While the Vultures continue to practice, Charlie goes over to the bench where Wilkins is.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Hey, Wilkins!  
  
  
  
Wilkins remains silent.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Um, how come you're not on the ice?  
  
  
  
WILKINS  
  
I don't want to go out there.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Why not?  
  
  
  
WILKINS  
  
No reason, I just don't to.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Well, you're going to have to go out there sometime, what are you going to do in the tournament?  
  
  
  
WILKINS  
  
Who cares?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Oh c'mon. Look how much fun everybody's having. There's got to be a reason why-  
  
  
  
WILKINS  
  
(with an attitude)  
  
Listen, I just don't want to practice. Now, would you please leave me alone?  
  
  
  
Charlie gets the point ...so he walks away. A few minutes later, Charlie calls the Vultures back to center ice.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Vultures, fall in. Alright, that was a good practice but remember, what are we going to do?  
  
  
  
VULTURES  
  
Stand tall, play hard, have fun.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Good, it looks like you guys are ready. Are you ready?  
  
  
  
VULTURES  
  
Yeah!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Oh yeah, you're ready.  
  
  
  
AFTER PRACTICE  
  
Charlie and the team are getting ready to take a team picture and Jacobson is taking it.  
  
The Vultures are lined up together.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Alright, everyone get ready.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Come on, guys. We're about to take the picture.  
  
  
  
MIGUEL  
  
Stop pushing me!  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
Get your hand out my face.  
  
  
  
BRET  
  
Move over.  
  
  
  
SHAWN  
  
No, you move over.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Hey, whose hand is that?  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
Oh, sorry. I thought that was Becky.  
  
  
  
BECKY  
  
Why you little.  
  
  
  
Becky jumps at Kevin and everyone gets into a big fight, except for Wilkins who's just standing there shaking his head. Charlie tries to stop them when.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Smile!  
  
  
  
Jacobson takes the picture. The picture looks like a prison riot photo.  
  
  
  
INT. CHARLIE'S HOUSE -- NIGHT  
  
Charlie comes home exhausted from practice. Casey asks him about the team.  
  
  
  
CASEY  
  
So, how's the team doing?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
The team's doing great. You know, at first I thought coaching these kids would be a disaster, but it's not as hard as I thought.  
  
  
  
CASEY  
  
Well I hope you know what you're doing, because you remember what it was like when you first met Gordon.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Yeah, but we all got alone good.  
  
  
  
CASEY  
  
Yeah, then came coach Orion,  
  
(laughing)  
  
I remember you telling me how much of a hard time he was giving you.  
  
(imitating Charlie)  
  
You have no idea what it's like playing for that guy.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
But we got along too didn't we? The way I treat my team is the Bombay treated us.  
  
  
  
CASEY  
  
(sarcastically)  
  
Like dirt?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
No! With respect, I'm going to teach them what Bombay taught us, that hockey should be fun.  
  
  
  
CASEY  
  
Well, I hope you don't let this coaching thing go to your head.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Don't worry it won't.  
  
  
  
INT. BASH'S APARTMENT  
  
We find Kenny watching TV and Jason reading a "Hockey for Dummies" book. In comes Jason and Kenny's older sister, Kim. She's in high school and doesn't share Jason and Kenny's love for hockey. She's setting the table for dinner when...  
  
  
  
KIM  
  
Jason, come on the food's ready. You too, Kenny.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Wait, I'll be there in a minute.  
  
  
  
KIM  
  
You know, I don't know why you're wasting your time with that hockey stuff.  
  
It's not like you're gonna win a game.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Kim, get out of here.  
  
  
  
KIM  
  
Mom!  
  
  
  
MRS. BASH  
  
Jason, Kenny come and eat.  
  
  
  
Everyone comes to the table to eat.  
  
  
  
MRS. BASH  
  
Now, let me get this straight. This Coach Conway convinced your brother to join this team  
  
that your on.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Yep.  
  
  
  
MRS. BASH  
  
Jason, why didn't you consult me first before doing this?  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Mom, you know how much I like hockey, and everyone told me that this would be  
  
my big chance.  
  
  
  
KIM  
  
Big chance of what? Makin' a fool out of yourself?  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Would you shut up!  
  
  
  
KIM  
  
You shut up.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Why don't both of you shut up?  
  
  
  
KIM & JASON  
  
You shut up!  
  
  
  
MRS. BASH  
  
(yelling)  
  
Everybody shut up, now!  
  
  
  
Jason, Kenny, and Kim stop arguing.  
  
  
  
MRS. BASH  
  
Now, you know how I hate the fact that both of my boys are going to be out there in New York.  
  
Do you know how rough it is there?  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Mom, everything will be alright.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Yeah!  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
And besides, we've got Coach Conway.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Yeah! And the rest of the team.  
  
  
  
MRS. BASH  
  
(sigh)  
  
Well, all I'm going to say is Kenny...  
  
(Kenny looks up)  
  
look after your brother, and the both of you stay out of trouble. Understand?  
  
  
  
KIM  
  
Yeah! Understand?  
  
  
  
JASON & KENNY  
  
Yeah!  
  
  
  
INT. MINNESOTA AIPORT -- DAY  
  
Three weeks go by; today's the day that Charlie, Jacobson, and the Vultures head to New York. They're about to board the plane.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Charlie, we need to go, or we'll miss the flight.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Alright, is everyone here?  
  
  
  
BECKY  
  
Wait, where's Crawford?  
  
  
  
WILKINS  
  
He was just here, there he is.  
  
  
  
VULTURES  
  
(shouting)  
  
Crawford!  
  
  
  
Crawford runs to the team.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Where were you?  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
I had to go to the washroom.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Is everyone here?  
  
  
  
VULTURES  
  
Yeah!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Alright, let's go.  
  
  
  
Charlie, Jacobson, and the Vultures finally board the plane.  
  
  
  
EXT. NEW YORK -- DAY  
  
Eleven hours go by and the plane finally lands in New York.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Here we are, the Big Apple.  
  
  
  
Outside the airport is a bus ready take the team where the tournament is taking place.  
  
  
  
INT. THE BUS  
  
Charlie is sitting down talking to Jacobson about the teams they might have to face.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Alright, now Stan what other teams are going to be there?  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Well, besides Minnesota and New York there's Chicago, Boston, Detroit, Los Angeles, Atlanta, Philadelphia, Dallas, and Utah.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
Hold up, Utah's in the tournament too?  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Yeah, why?  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
Man, I heard that they were undefeated four years in a row.  
  
  
  
WALLACE  
  
I heard their defensemen got suspended for punching out another team's coach.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Well, those are probably just stories I'll bet their team is just as normal as ours.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
(sarcastically)  
  
Yeah, okay!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
I'm sure everything will be fine.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
But they're one the best teams in the country.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Well, I didn't know that.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
You didn't? Everybody knows that, where you been up a creek?  
  
  
  
EXT. CHEEKTOWAGA REC CENTER  
  
The bus arrives at the Cheektowaga Rec Center. When they step off the bus, everyone looks at them as if they crawled from under a rock.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
(at the crowd)  
  
What are you looking at?  
  
  
  
INT. CHEEKTOWAGA REC CENTER  
  
The place is crowded. All of the other nine teams arrived early and are already starting the competition. The Minnesota team arrives at an information station where a woman is behind the booth ready to give the team their schedule.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Excuse me; we're the Vultures from Minnesota.  
  
  
  
WOMAN  
  
Oh, we've been expecting you. Name?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Vultures.  
  
  
  
WOMAN  
  
No sir, your name. Are you the coach?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
What? Oh yeah, umm...Charlie Conway!  
  
  
  
WOMAN  
  
Charlie Conway, okay team roster?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Right here.  
  
  
  
Charlie gives her the team rosters. She looks and gives Charlie the schedule.  
  
  
  
WOMAN  
  
Here you go. Your first game starts at 2:00 p.m.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Alright, thank you! Okay team our first game is at 2:00, and that's in 45 minutes are you ready?  
  
  
  
VULTURES  
  
Yeah!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Well, let's go.  
  
  
  
At that point, a tall, mean-looking man wearing a black jacket with "Condors" on the back bumps into Charlie. Charlie looks at him then turns to talk to Jacobson.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Hey Stan, who is that?  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
That's Rick Langer, the coach of the Utah Condors.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Whoa! He looks pretty tough.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Yeah. You should see his team.  
  
  
  
The Vultures look back at the team that same mean-looking man coaches.  
  
  
  
BRET  
  
Look that team, they look like college students.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
They don't look so tough.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
But, looks can be deceiving.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Alright team, let's get suited up.  
  
  
  
INT. THE LOCKER ROOM  
  
The Vultures are getting dressed for their first game against the Chicago Flames.  
  
  
  
MIGUEL  
  
Has anyone seen my helmet?  
  
  
  
WILKINS  
  
It's right here, stupid.  
  
  
  
MIGUEL  
  
Oh.  
  
  
  
Miguel turns calling Wilkins names in Spanish.  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
Can someone help me with my pads?  
  
  
  
Becky volunteers.  
  
  
  
BECKY  
  
Come here, Crawford. Let me help you with these stupid things.  
  
  
  
SHAWN  
  
Give me my stick.  
  
  
  
BRET  
  
Your stick? This is mine  
  
  
  
SHAWN  
  
No, it's not.  
  
  
  
BRET  
  
Yes, it is.  
  
  
  
SHAWN  
  
No, it's not.  
  
  
  
BRET  
  
Yes, it is.  
  
  
  
SHAWN  
  
No, it's not.  
  
  
  
BRET  
  
What did I say?  
  
  
  
SHAWN  
  
Who Cares?  
  
  
  
ALEX  
  
Would you two shut up! God, you sound like my parents.  
  
  
  
While getting ready, Alex notices that Jason is putting kneepads on over his already padded legs. Alex can help but to ask Jason about this.  
  
  
  
ALEX  
  
Hey Jason...what's with the kneepads?  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
These are my lucky kneepads. I've always won a wrestling match every time I wore 'em.  
  
  
  
ALEX  
  
Oh yeah? How matches have you won?  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Um...only three, but you know, those were lucky matches.  
  
  
  
ALEX  
  
Okay.  
  
  
  
At this point, Charlie comes in.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Alright, you guys ready to play?  
  
  
  
VULTURES  
  
Yeah!  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
Uh...wait a minute, coach.  
  
(finishing up his pads)  
  
Okay, I'm ready.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Now just remember, we going to go out there and have fun okay? Let's go.  
  
  
  
They all leave the locker room.  
  
  
  
THE GAME - THE MINNESOTA VULTURES VS. THE CHICAGO FLAMES  
  
The game is in the middle of the first period the score is Minnesota 2, Chicago 0. Wallace has the puck. He moves with it and dekes pass the center passing it to Becky. Becky dekes, the goalie jumps out of the crease Becky shoots with a wrist shot and scores. The crowd, along with Charlie and everyone else in the Minnesota bench, goes wild.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(clapping his hands)  
  
Alright, good job good job.  
  
  
  
Later in the second period, with the score Minnesota 3, Chicago 0, we see Jason, who is respectfully wearing the number 44, and Kenny on the bench talking.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
(excitedly)  
  
Man, I still can't believe I'm finally playing some hockey!  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Believe it, Jase. Even better than that we're on T.V.  
  
(looking at the crowd)  
  
And look at all the people.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
(looking around)  
  
Yeah! I wonder if mom's watching?  
  
  
  
Jason is looking at the crowd when he sees a girl looking at him. This girl is Lisa Adams, a beautiful and intelligent girl around the same age as Jason. They both look at each other. Lisa smiles at Jason when Charlie calls him.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Jason! Jason!  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Uh...yeah coach?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Go out there and blast 'em. Kenny, you go too.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Sure thing!  
  
  
  
Jason and Kenny head to the ice. Jason stops at the blue line and calls for the puck. Kenny checks the player in Jason's way. Kevin passes the puck to Jason, he winds up for the Gunshot and shoots. The puck hurls through the air, everyone ducks and moves out of the way of the puck. The puck goes above the goalie's shoulder and into the goal. Everyone cheers.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Yeah!  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Go 'head, José!  
  
  
  
Jason looks in the crowd and sees Lisa standing up, clapping, and smiling at him again. He smiles back. In the beginning of the third period, Kevin is in the bench running his mouth off...as usual.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
What's the matter #33? You got a stick in your butt?  
  
  
  
A Chicago player hears him and goes to their bench.  
  
  
  
CHICAGO PLAYER  
  
Hey, you want a piece of me?  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
Why would I want a piece of you when I got your mama at home waiting for me?  
  
  
  
The Chicago player gets upset and is about to fight Kevin when the referee steps in.  
  
  
  
REFEREE  
  
Alright, that's enough.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Kevin, shut your mouth.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
Okey-Dokey!  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in the game, Alex has the puck when it's poke checked by Chicago's center. The center goes for the breakaway. Charlie yells from the bench.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Crawford, keep your eye on the puck.  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
Oh no, not again.  
  
  
  
The center shoots, Crawford tries to stop the puck with his glove, but the puck goes through the goal. The Chicago team cheers.  
  
  
  
CHICAGO COACH  
  
Yeah, there you go!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Don't worry Vultures, that was just one.  
  
  
  
The game is late in the third period; Charlie tries getting Wilkins to go.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Alright Wilkins, you ready to show them what you got?  
  
  
  
Wilkins looks at him with a mad look on his face.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Nevermind.  
  
  
  
He then turns to Oliver.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Oliver, you ready to go out there?  
  
  
  
OLIVER  
  
Yeah!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Let's go.  
  
  
  
The teams skate to center ice for the face-off. With Alex at center he passes the puck back to Miguel. Miguel speeds through Chicago's defense; he drop passes the puck to Oliver. Oliver skates in a circle while the left defensemen is chasing him, at this point fakes the right defensemen causing the two defensemen to bump into each other. Oliver goes to the goal and shoots through the five hole. Everyone cheers. At the end of the third period the score is Minnesota 5, Chicago 1. The Vultures win.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Way to go, Vultures. That'll show them not to mess with best, right?  
  
  
  
VULTURES  
  
Yeah!  
  
  
  
INT. THE HOTEL -- AFTER THE GAME  
  
After the game, Jacobson takes Charlie and the team to the hotel where they'll be staying. Jacobson is showing them their rooms.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
If there's anything you need, just ask for room service.  
  
  
  
Jacobson goes to the first room on the right.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Alright! Becky, you'll be sharing this room with Kevin.  
  
  
  
BECKY  
  
(looking at Kevin then turning to Jacobson)  
  
Uh...Mr. Jacobson? Can't I share this room with someone else, or get my own room?  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Sorry, Becky. But the rest of the rooms are filled.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
Awww shut up and get in here.  
  
  
  
BECKY  
  
Don't tell me to shut up.  
  
  
  
He then goes to the next room on the left.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Bret, Shawn this is your room.  
  
  
  
SHAWN  
  
I get that bed.  
  
  
  
BRET  
  
No, I get that bed.  
  
  
  
SHAWN  
  
Oh no you don't.  
  
  
  
Jacobson goes to the next room on the right.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
This room goes to Wilkins and Miguel.  
  
  
  
MIGUEL  
  
Cool!  
  
  
  
WILKINS  
  
Oh god.  
  
  
  
The next room on the left.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Alex, Wallace this is yours.  
  
  
  
The next room on the right.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
This is Kenny and Jason's room.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Mr. Jacobson, I just wanted to ask you, um...does this T.V. get cable.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Yes, it does.  
  
  
  
JASON & KENNY  
  
(excitedly)  
  
Yes!  
  
  
  
The next room on the left.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
And this room goes to Oliver and Crawford.  
  
  
  
Jacobson then goes to the last room on the right.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
This is your room, coach.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(looking around)  
  
Whoa! This is a nice room.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Listen, I've got to go. Remember, if you need anything just call room service.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Okay! Oh...Stan, thanks.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
No problem, Charlie.  
  
  
  
Jacobson closes the door behind him. Later on that night, Charlie calls his mother to tell her what's going on.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Hello, mom? It's me, Charlie  
  
  
  
CASEY  
  
Hey, Charlie! How's it going in New York?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Mom, it's going great! We won our first game today!  
  
  
  
CASEY  
  
Ohhh...that's good.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
How's Jan?  
  
  
  
CASEY  
  
Jan's alright. So, are you going to bring me back something?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Uh.....yeah, mom.  
  
  
  
CASEY  
  
Okay.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Listen, I've got to go.  
  
  
  
CASEY  
  
But, you just call.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
I know, but I get a bill if I make a lot of long-distance calls  
  
  
  
CASEY  
  
Oh, well alright then.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Alright, bye.  
  
  
  
EXT. CHEEKTOWAGA REC CENTER -- DAY  
  
The next day, the Vultures are practicing for their next game. Right now they are practicing their shooting skills.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Ready, Crawford?  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
(scared)  
  
Ready?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Ready, aim, fire!  
  
  
  
The rest of the team is shooting pucks at Crawford. Crawford tries to stop as many as he  
  
can.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Alright! Stop, stop, stop!  
  
  
  
The team stops shooting.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
You okay?  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
Yeah! I'm alright, but I don't know how much more I can take of this.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Crawford, you're the goalie. You may not like it, but you have to deal with it.  
  
  
  
Crawford takes a puck and shoots it to the other of the rink when it's stopped by Rick Langer, a selfish coach more interested in winning than anything else, and his team, the Utah Condors.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(talking to Rick)  
  
Excuse me. We're practicing you'll have to come back later.  
  
  
  
RICK  
  
You must be Charlie Conway.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Yeah.  
  
(extending his hand for a handshake)  
  
And you must be Rick Langer  
  
  
  
Rick doesn't shake his hand. Charlie puts it back.  
  
  
  
RICK  
  
So, you're Captain Duck, and this is your team, huh? The Vultures?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Yep! That's my team.  
  
  
  
RICK  
  
(talking to his team)  
  
Condors, see what I mean? We've got no competition here.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Wait a minute, just what do you mean by that?  
  
  
  
RICK  
  
Come on, Conway. You're coaching a bunch of losers, just look at the players you've got: a loud-mouth defenseman, a girl, a lousy figure skater, a washed out extreme skater, a Mexican player, a goalie who can't even see the puck, two bickering step-brothers, a stickhandling nobody, a player who as far as I know can't play at all, and two...ghetto boys.  
  
  
  
Rick's remarks offend Kenny and Jason.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
What did he just say?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Well, what about your team?  
  
  
  
RICK  
  
My team?  
  
(laughing)  
  
Well, look at them, and this is my star player, Rick Jr.  
  
  
  
We see: Mark Thompson, the team's right wing, Jeff Smith, the team's goaltender, and Rick Langer Jr. the team's captain and a major jerk.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
I guess like father, like son.  
  
  
  
RICK  
  
That's right! You know something, Conway? I'm going to love watching my Condors clobber your Vultures.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Hey, we just came to have fun.  
  
  
  
RICK  
  
Oh, don't worry, it'll be fun. For us!  
  
  
  
While laughing, Rick and the Condors leave. Charlie turns back to the team.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Alright, let's get back to work.  
  
  
  
WALLACE  
  
But coach...  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Back to work!  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Coach, he just insulted us. He called us "ghetto boys," man. He don't know us like that.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Don't worry about it.  
  
  
  
OLIVER  
  
Coach!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(angrily)  
  
I said don't worry about it! Now, let's get back to work.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
(sigh)  
  
Man, I can't wait 'til we play those punks.  
  
  
  
INT. THE GAME -- THE MINNESOTA VULTURES VS. THE PHILADELPHIA WILDCATS  
  
The Vultures are playing their second game, this time against the Philadelphia Wildcats. The game is near the end of the second period with the Vultures winning by three points. The Wildcats have the puck, the center passes it to the left wing, the left wing shoots but Crawford catches it with a glove save. The referee blows the whistle; Crawford starts to talk trash at the Wildcats left wing.  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
Hey man, what was that? Maybe you should lay-off the cheese steaks, huh?  
  
  
  
At that point, the Wildcats left wing gets upset and pushes Crawford into the goal. The referee comes to break it up.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Crawford?  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
What?  
  
  
  
The game is in the third period, the Wildcats right wing has the puck, but Jason & Kenny both check him into the boards, then Shawn gets the puck and passes to Bret. Bret has the puck, he goes to the right and around the net, he gets in front of the net and hits a snap shot scoring the goal. The crowd cheers. Also, in the crowd, is Lisa cheering along with them. Cheering is also coming from Charlie on the bench.  
  
  
  
EXT. THE HOTEL -- NIGHT  
  
After the game, everyone goes back to the hotel.  
  
  
  
INT. JASON & KENNY'S ROOM  
  
Inside Jason and Kenny's hotel room, Jason is listening to music on his boom box when a knock is heard coming from the room next door. Then, Wilkins' voice is heard through the music.  
  
  
  
WILKINS  
  
(yelling)  
  
Hey, would y'all turn that music down? People are trying to go to sleep!  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
(yelling)  
  
Alright!!  
  
  
  
Kenny turns the boom box down while Jason is ordering room service.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
(talking on the phone)  
  
Hello, room service? Yeah, let me get 4 pizzas, 6 sundaes, and...  
  
(talking to Kenny)  
  
Hey, did you want anything?  
  
  
  
Kenny shakes his head.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
And....4 bottles of soda. Okay, thank you.  
  
  
  
Jason hangs up the phone and Kenny is talking to him.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Man, that was a hell of a game we played.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Yeah, it sure was. Hey, when do we played that Utah team?  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
I think Sunday. Why?  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
I just wanted to know, because they've already eliminated Atlanta in their last two games.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Oh yeah?  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Yeah. They haven't lost yet.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Well, neither have we, so far.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
But that's just it. I mean, aren't you the least bit worried that we might be eliminated?  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
No! I try not to think about it, because the more you think about it, the closer it'll be to actually happening.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
I guess you're right.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
I'll tell you what, since he don't have a game until Sunday, why don't you, me, and some of the guys go out and see New York tomorrow?  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Alright!  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Cool!  
  
  
  
EXT. TIMES SQUARE -- DAY  
  
The next day Kenny, Jason, Kevin, Alex, Wallace, and Miguel are in Times Square checking out the sights and sounds.  
  
  
  
MIGUEL  
  
I wonder why they call this place "Times Square."  
  
  
  
WALLACE  
  
I don't know.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
Man, would you look at all these stores!  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Yeah! So, where are we going to go?  
  
  
  
ALEX  
  
How about here? Do any of you have money?  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Me and Jason got some.  
  
  
  
ALEX  
  
Alright, let's go.  
  
  
  
The guys go inside Sbarro.  
  
  
  
INT. SBARRO  
  
Sbarro is a restaurant known for their pizza and other meals. The guys have gotten their food and are about to sit down.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Man, I'm starvin' like Marvin!  
  
  
  
WALLACE  
  
Yeah! We hardly never see food like this back home.  
  
  
  
ALEX  
  
I guess that's the great thing about New York, they've got everything we don't have.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
I haven't had anything like this in a while.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
What about all that stuff you had last night?  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Yeah! But that was last night.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
Hey, can eat now?  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Alright! Dang!  
  
  
  
They begin to eat their food when Miguel sees the Condors.  
  
  
  
MIGUEL  
  
(talking with his mouth full)  
  
Oh no.  
  
  
  
ALEX  
  
What is it?  
  
  
  
MIGUEL  
  
(swallowing his food)  
  
It's those Condors.  
  
  
  
ALEX  
  
Aw man.  
  
  
  
The Condors come to their booth.  
  
  
  
RICK JR.  
  
Well, well, well! If it isn't the Vultures. What's the matter, they're not feeding you back home?  
  
  
  
ALEX  
  
Watch it, puke-face.  
  
  
  
RICK JR.  
  
(laughing)  
  
Puke-face? You know, my dad's right you are a bunch of losers.  
  
  
  
MARK  
  
Yeah, they probably don't know the first thing about hockey.  
  
  
  
MIGUEL  
  
We know more about hockey then you'll ever know.  
  
  
  
RICK JR.  
  
Yeah right,  
  
(pointing at Jason & Kenny)  
  
those two don't even belong in hockey.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
What the hell you mean by that?  
  
  
  
RICK JR.  
  
Shouldn't you be somewhere playing basketball? I mean, isn't that what your kind usually plays?  
  
  
  
The Jeff laughs at Rick Jr's comment. Finding the comment offensive, Jason picks up his food and throws it as Rick Jr's face. Miguel laughs.  
  
  
  
RICK JR.  
  
You're going to pay for that.  
  
  
  
Rick Jr. picks up Kenny's food and throws it at Jason's face, but Jason ducks and it hits the person behind him. The man then picks up his food and throws it at Rick Jr. but hits Kevin instead.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
Food fight!  
  
  
  
A food fight breaks out...food is flying everywhere. Everyone gets hits, until the manager comes out.  
  
  
  
SBARRO'S MANAGER  
  
Hey, hey! What's going on here?  
  
  
  
The manager gets hit in the face with a slice of pizza. Angry at the mess they've made, the manager kicks Kevin, Jason, Miguel, Alex, Wallace, and Kenny out of Sbarro.  
  
  
  
SBARRO'S MANAGER  
  
(angrily)  
  
And don't come back!  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
I can't believe he kicked us out, and let them stay.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Don't worry about it, Jas.  
  
  
  
ALEX  
  
Yeah, let's go.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
We didn't even finish our food.  
  
  
  
INT. CHEEKTOWAGA REC CENTER -- DAY  
  
While the Vultures are out doing their own thing, Charlie decides to the rink to check out some of the other teams in the tournament.  
  
  
  
GAME -- THE UTAH CONDORS VS. THE NEW YORK PANTHERS  
  
Charlie just happens to step in the middle of a game involving the Condors, and by the looks of things the Condors are winning. It's the second period, the Condors are winning 7 to 0. Mark's got the puck; he passes it Rick Jr. Rick is in the bench shouting at his team.  
  
  
  
RICK  
  
Come on Rick, show'em what you got! Get in there!  
  
  
  
Rick Jr. moves past the Panthers blue line, does a spin move scoring the goal making the score 8 to 0. Rick turns around and sees Charlie; Charlie looks at Rick and his team with an impressive smirk on his face.  
  
  
  
INT. CHARLIE'S ROOM -- NIGHT  
  
Later that night, Charlie is talking to Jan.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
So, Jan how's business going?  
  
  
  
JAN  
  
Business is good as usual. I saw the team play on T.V.; it looks like those coaching skills are paying off.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Yeah! We play Utah on Sunday.  
  
  
  
JAN  
  
Yes! The Utah Condors, I hear they're pretty good.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Yeah, but that's what I'm worried about. What if we lose?  
  
  
  
JAN  
  
Charlie, don't worry you'll do just fine.  
  
  
  
At this point, knocking is heard.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Come in.  
  
  
  
Bret comes through the door.  
  
  
  
BRET  
  
Coach, we need your help. Becky's choking Kevin.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Uh Jan, I've got to go. Bye!  
  
  
  
Charlie storms out of his room, and into Becky and Kevin's room  
  
  
  
INT. BECKY & KEVIN'S ROOM  
  
We find Becky with her hands around Kevin's neck. All of the Vultures come out of their rooms to see what's going on. Luckily Charlie comes in just in time to break them up.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Break it up! Break it up! Now, what's going on here?  
  
  
  
BECKY  
  
I told this jerk not to bother my stuff, but he went on messin' with them anyway.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
I was moving her stuff off my bed when she started to get mad. Then, she started choking me.  
  
  
  
BECKY  
  
Come here!  
  
  
  
Becky tries to choke Kevin again, but Charlie gets in her way.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Alright, that's it. Kevin, you're going to sleep in Bret and Shawn's room.  
  
  
  
SHAWN  
  
Aw, come on, coach!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Come on nothing. Now, everybody go to sleep we've got a game tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Becky and Kevin just look at each other before going to their rooms.  
  
  
  
INT. THE LOCKER ROOM -- BEFORE THE GAME  
  
The Vultures are getting ready for their game against Utah.  
  
  
  
SHAWN  
  
Man, I sure hope we win this.  
  
  
  
BECKY  
  
Yeah, me too.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
I wonder if that girl is here?  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
What girl?  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
The girl I saw at our first game.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Ohhh...that girl. She might be here. You must really like this girl huh?  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Yeah! Have you seen that girl? What's there not to like.  
  
  
  
At this point, Charlie steps through the door.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Alright, are we ready for warm-ups?  
  
  
  
VULTURES  
  
Yeah!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Now, Becky, Kevin I don't want any trouble out of you two is that clear?  
  
  
  
KEVIN & BECKY  
  
(looking at each other)  
  
Yeah.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Alright, let's go.  
  
  
  
INT. CHEEKTOWAGA REC CENTER -- GAME TIME -- THE MINNESOTA VULTURES VS. THE UTAH CONDORS  
  
As soon as the Vultures step on the ice for warm ups, they see the Condors warming up.  
  
  
  
ALEX  
  
Man, they look pretty good.  
  
  
  
OLIVER  
  
(whining)  
  
We're gonna lose!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Oliver! Relax; I'm sure you'll do just fine.  
  
  
  
OLIVER  
  
Right.  
  
(whining)  
  
We're gonna lose!  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
(sarcastically)  
  
Thanks for the pep talk, coach.  
  
  
  
The team goes on the ice when Charlie approached by Rick.  
  
  
  
RICK  
  
Well, Conway. Are you ready to see your team lose?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
You seem pretty confident, Rick.  
  
  
  
RICK  
  
(laughing)  
  
You've got a lot of gall, Conway. But, that won't do a thing for you.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile on the ice, Rick Jr., Mark, and Jeff approach Jason and Kenny.  
  
  
  
RICK JR.  
  
Well, looks like the Vultures decided to show up.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
You know, you guys are really startin' to get on our nerves.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Yeah!  
  
  
  
JEFF  
  
Man, the same thing we did to the New York team is the same thing we're gonna do to you.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Don't count on it  
  
  
  
RICK JR.  
  
Hey, don't say we didn't warn you.  
  
  
  
Rick Jr., Mark, and Jeff go back with their team.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
Hey, what happened?  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Nothing, just those three jerks acting arrogant as usual.  
  
Man, they eliminate two teams and all of a sudden they think they're all that.  
  
  
  
Looking at the seats, Jason spots the Lisa.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
(talking to Kenny)  
  
There she is!  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Who?  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
The girl!  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Oh.  
  
(looking at her)  
  
Man, she is fine.You should talk to her.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
I gotta fine the right time first.  
  
  
  
Lisa waves at Jason, Jason waves back. The referee comes to tell them the game is about to start.  
  
  
  
REFEREE  
  
(blowing his whistle)  
  
Let's play hockey, gentlemen.  
  
  
  
INT. THE TEAM BENCHES -- Rick is talking to his team.  
  
  
  
RICK  
  
Alright, we've already taken care of New York let's take these pansies back to Minnesota. Hands in, 1, 2, 3.  
  
  
  
CONDORS  
  
(shouting all together)  
  
Condors!  
  
  
  
The Condors go to the ice. Now, Charlie talks to the Vultures.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Okay, let's go out there and show 'em what we got. Hands in, alright.  
  
(shouting)  
  
Who are we?  
  
  
  
VULTURES  
  
(scattered)  
  
Vultures!  
  
  
  
The Vultures head to the ice. Charlie looks at Rick, Rick looks at Charlie with a smirk on his face. Both teams take center ice. Wallace and Mark are the centers.  
  
  
  
MARK  
  
You're gonna wish you stayed back home.  
  
  
  
WALLACE  
  
Don't you ever stop talking? God!  
  
  
  
The referee drops the puck; Wallace gets it to the Vultures' side and is knocked down by Mark. Miguel gets the puck, he gets to the blue line and passes it to Bret. A Bret skate pass the blue line and is about to pass the puck when Rick Jr checks him into the boards.  
  
  
  
RICK JR.  
  
How do you like that, boy?  
  
  
  
Rick Jr. gets the puck and passes it to Mark. Mark moves with it, pass the Vultures' blue line knocking down Miguel. He then passes the puck back to Rick Jr., who stops in front of the Vultures net. Mark trips Crawford leaving the net open for the goal. Crawford tries to get back in time, but Rick Jr gets the goal making the score Utah 1, Minnesota 0. Charlie is yelling from the bench.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(yelling)  
  
Oh, come on ref. Are you blind, that was a trip.  
  
  
  
MARK  
  
(talking to Crawford)  
  
That's one.  
  
  
  
The game continues. It 's now the middle of the first period, and the Vultures are getting their butts kicked. The Condors have already scored three goals, but Charlie is worry free...for the moment...knowing that his team will catch up. Kevin has the puck, he moves down the ice passing it to Shawn, then Shawn passes the puck to Wallace. Wallace is doing some fancy stickhanding with the puck when Becker and Kaufman, two of the Condors' defensemen, knock him down. Kaufman passes the puck to Mark, who moves pass the Vultures' blue line passing it to Rick Jr. who fakes Alex and hits the snap shot pass Crawford scoring the Condors' fourth goal.  
  
  
  
This is not good for Charlie's team as Jacobson watches from the stands disappointed at what he's seeing on the ice.  
  
  
  
Now in the second period, the Condors, who are using some unsportsmen like tactics to win the game, are outsmarting the Vultures. In a desperate move, Charlie sends Jason and Kenny on the ice.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Kenny, Jason change it!  
  
  
  
Lisa is filled with excitement knowing that Jason is on the ice. The referee drops puck...Rick Jr. gets control and heads to the goal when Kenny knocks him down.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Yeah! How you like that?  
  
  
  
Miguel has control of the puck. He heads to the Condor's goal with Jason behind him. Lisa is in the stands watching him. Both Miguel and Jason go pass the blue line, Miguel passes the puck back to Jason. He looks for an opening and hits the Gunshot, but Jeff saves the shot, the game stops and a look of shock appears on the faces of Jason, Charlie, and Lisa.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
He blocked my shot! That fool blocked my shot!  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
It's okay, man.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
I don't believe this.  
  
  
  
Jason and Kenny go back to the bench. With fifthteen seconds left on the clock, the Vulture have the puck. Bonner, one of the Condors left wings, passes the puck to Mark he fakes Crawford scoring the goal. At the end of the second period the score is Utah 7, Minnesota 0, Charlie talks to his team.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
What's going on out there? You guys are getting lazy!  
  
  
  
ALEX  
  
Look, we're doin' our best, alright?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Well, your best isn't good enough! And Crawford, what's your damn problem?  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
I don't have a problem, okay? Maybe if we had some better defense we wouldn't be in this solution. I can't do this by myself, you know.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Look... I don't wanna hear any excuses...you blow this game and we're one lost away from being eliminated. You guys better get it together or we'll be on the next flight home and I'll be more pissed than I am now.  
  
  
  
The final period starts, the referee drops the puck and the Condors take it. Bonner moves with it pass the blue line, he shoots and it saved by Crawford, now Becky has puck. She's on the breakaway; she goes pass the blue line to the goal...she's fakes and scores their first goal in the game. Charlie and the Vultures go wild.  
  
  
  
While the team celebrates on the ice, out of frustration Mark checks Becky from behind knocking her down on the ice. While she's down Mark looks down on her.  
  
  
  
MARK  
  
This is a man's game.  
  
  
  
Becky gets up and responds to that crack...  
  
  
  
BECKY  
  
Well, if it's a man's game why are you playing it?  
  
  
  
Mark knocks her down again. After seeing this from the bench, Jason goes nuts.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Alright, that's it!  
  
  
  
Jason jumps out the bench and on to the ice.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Jason! What are you doing?  
  
  
  
Jason skates up behind Mark and taps him on the shoulder, Mark turns around, Jason picks him up and "Rock Bottom's" him on the ice. That's it...Rick Jr. goes after Jason...then Kenny steps on ice and punches Rick Jr. so hard that his face shield cracks open. The referee is there to separate the boys, but assesses a game misconduct penalty on Kenny and Jason. Before going back to the locker room Jason skates pass the bench and Charlie talks to him.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
What were you doing out there?  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Puttin' my wrestling skills to work.  
  
  
  
REFEREE  
  
Let's go, son.  
  
  
  
Rick is on the bench loving every minute of what's happening to Jason and Kenny.  
  
  
  
RICK  
  
Go ahead, ref. Get those thugs off the ice.  
  
  
  
The game continues, and the Vultures are being slaughtered once again. Kevin is running his mouth off at the Condors, as usual.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
CONDOOOORS...you guys SUUUUUCK!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Kevin, will you stop!  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
No, coach. They should hear this. Hey Smith, you couldn't stop a puck if it was in your face. Rick Jr., what's the matter your daddy ain't giving you enough pointers?  
  
  
  
Rick Jr. hears what Kevin says about him. Out of rage, Rick Jr. skates up to the Vultures bench, hits Kevin in the head with his stick, and skates back to the ice. At this point, Kevin is upset and is about to step on the ice to teach Rick Jr. a lesson when he's held back by his teammates. Now Charlie is outraged.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Oh c'mon, ref! Call something for crying out loud.  
  
  
  
The ref takes Rick Jr. over to the penalty box.  
  
  
  
REF  
  
That'll be two minutes, son.  
  
  
  
RICK JR.  
  
(sarcastically)  
  
Two minutes? That's it?  
  
  
  
Charlie now calls for a timeout.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Timeout!  
  
  
  
With twenty seconds left on the clock...Charlie, out of desperation, does something totally unexpected...  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Wilkins...get on the ice!  
  
  
  
WILKINS  
  
Coach, are you crazy? I can't go...  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Look...don't argue with me, just get out there!  
  
  
  
When Wilkins goes on the ice, he still can't believe that Coach Conway told him to go out there. The teams go to center ice, the referee drops the puck...Wallace controls the puck and passes it to Wilkins. Wilkins has absolutely no idea what to do next...Charlie is yelling at Wilkins.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(yelling)  
  
Wilkins, don't just stand there do something!  
  
  
  
Wilkins tries to pass the puck to Miguel, but Mark ends up controlling it knocking Wilkins down to the ice. Mark gets the breakaway and heads to the blue line...he shoots the puck scoring the goal on Crawford...The buzzer goes off and the game is over...a devastating loss for the Vultures...10 to 1.  
  
  
  
Charlie is very disappointed at his team right now; this now means that if the Vultures lose another game, they're out of the tournament.  
  
  
  
INT. LOCKER ROOM -- AFTER THE GAME  
  
The Vultures return to the locker room upset at their lost against Utah, but the real question is who's the blame? Charlie then steps through the door yelling at his team.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
What was that?  
  
(pause...asking again)  
  
What in the hell was that?  
  
You guys were pathetic out there...there's no excuse for what happened just now.  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
Well, maybe if Kevin wasn't runnin' his mouth all the time, we wouldn't have lost.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
(taking offense)  
  
So what are you tryin' to say?  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
You need to shut up, that's what I'm tryin' to say.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
You better take that back!  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
And if I don't?  
  
  
  
Charlie interrupts Kevin and Crawford.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Both of you sit down and shut up!  
  
  
  
Both Kevin and Crawford sit down as Charlie continues to talk.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
You guys are here to play hockey and you're not even doing that right!  
  
And Wilkins, Do you even know how to play hockey?  
  
  
  
WILKINS  
  
(with his head down)  
  
Not really.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
I don't believe this.  
  
  
  
BECKY  
  
Hey, don't take this out on Tommy, alright?  
  
  
  
WALLACE  
  
Yeah, what about you?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Yeah...what about me, Wallace?  
  
  
  
WALLACE  
  
You come in here like some kind of big shot, but you don't even have what it takes to be a coach.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Hey, I'm trying as I hard as I can to be a good coach to you kids, but you all don't seem to like the fact that your coach is just a beginner.  
  
  
  
BRET  
  
That's right. All these coaches seem to know what they're doing, especially Coach Langer, all you're doin' is tryin' to mimic everything that Bombay dude taught you when you were with a Duck.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(frustrated)  
  
Don't talk about my coach like that.  
  
Bombay is a good coach...he taught me everything I know.  
  
  
  
OLIVER  
  
(to Charlie)  
  
Well, it seems that you forgot everything. I mean, face it cake-eater...you suck!  
  
  
  
All of the Vultures agree. Shocked at what these kids are saying about him, Charlie responds.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Cake-eater? After all the things I've done for you, and this is what I get?  
  
  
  
The team gets silent.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
You know what...if this is how you fell then fine...I quit!  
  
  
  
Charlie storms out of the locker room angry. Feeling sorry for Charlie, Jason tries to talk to the team.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Hey, don't you think you were a little hard on him?  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Yeah, Jason's right.  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
No...man, this guy comes in here yellin' at us when he's the one messin' up out there.  
  
He's no coach, he's just a...Duck!  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Cut the man some slack.  
  
You missed 10 goals tonight, and you're talkin' about him.  
  
  
  
At this point, Kevin opens his mouth.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
Oh yeah?  
  
What about you, loverboy?  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
What are you talkin' about?  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
I'm talkin' about that little rat in the stands you're trying to impress.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
I'm not tryin' to impress nobody, alright?  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
Oh really?  
  
What about all that smilin' and wavin' and everything. She's sounds like a rat to me.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Leave her out of this.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
What...you don't like me talkin' about your rat?  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
(raising his voice)  
  
Man...I'm warnin' you!  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
Rat! Rat!  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
(getting louder)  
  
Stop callin' her that!  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
Rat! Rat! Rat! Rat! Rat!  
  
  
  
Jason is now pissed; he goes to Kevin and punches him in the face so hard that he falls down. Both Jason and Kevin being held back.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Man...I'm outta here.  
  
  
  
Jason leaves the locker room upset.  
  
  
  
ALEX  
  
Man, you guys are nothing but a bunch of selfish jerks. I'm going with Jason.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Yeah! Punks!  
  
  
  
Now Alex and Kenny leave the locker room.  
  
  
  
For the next couple of days, we see the Vultures doing their own thing. Becky is in her room reading a book, Kenny is watching TV in his room, Alex is out rollerblading, Kevin, Bret, and Shawn are out in Times Square, and the rest of the Vultures: Wallace, Miguel, Oliver, Crawford, and Wilkins are at the rink praticing.  
  
  
  
EXT. CENTRAL PARK -- AFTERNOON  
  
We find Jason walking alone in Central Park just thinking about the tournament and what's going to happen next when he sees a girl sitting alone on a park bench...it's none other than Lisa Adams. Jason thinks this might be his chance to finally talk to her, so he goes over to the bench and tries to talk to her.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Excuse me...is this seat taken?  
  
  
  
She looks up to find Jason standing there.  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
No.  
  
  
  
Jason just stands there.  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
Uh...are you gonna sit down?  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Oh...yeah, right.  
  
  
  
Jason sits down and tries to strike a conversation.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Nice day.  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
Yeah.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
So...uh...I saw you at our games...you must really like hockey.  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
Well...not really. I'm actually here to visit my grandmother, and I heard about a Minnesota team playing in the tournament. So...I decided to check you guys out.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Oh really? Where are you from?  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
Minneapolis.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
You mean...you're from Minnesota too?  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
(giggling)  
  
That's right!  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Ah man!  
  
And I thought we were the only ones.  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
Nope!  
  
I'm a Minnesota girl.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Uh...so, what's your name.  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
(politely)  
  
Lisa! Lisa Adams?  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Lisa Adams...I like that.  
  
(extending his hand for a handshake)  
  
Well, Lisa...I'm Jason Bash.  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
(shaking his hand)  
  
Yeah, I know.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
So...uh...do you have a boyfriend?  
  
  
  
Jason hits himself in the head for asking that question knowing that she just might have a boyfriend. But being the girl that she is, Lisa answers.  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
No.  
  
  
  
A look of surprise and relief appears on Jason's face.  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
Why?  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Just asking. The last time I asked a girl that question her man came along and smacked me in the face.  
  
  
  
Lisa laughs at what Jason said.  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
Do you have a girlfriend?  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Uh.no. I'm pretty much the naive insecure type.  
  
  
  
Lisa laughs again.  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
(looking at Jason)  
  
You know.I've never met a guy like you before.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
(jokingly)  
  
Neither have I.  
  
Is that a bad thing?  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
No. Actually, I kinda like that. That shows that you're not like some of these other creeps  
  
out here.  
  
  
  
Jason looks at Lisa and asks this silly question.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
No. No one's ever told me that before, Thank you!  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Hey, no problem!  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
(looking at Jason)  
  
You know, you're kinda cute yourself.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
(with a crazy look on his face)  
  
Are you serious?  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
Yeah! You've got a cute smile, and I like your voice.  
  
  
  
Jason doesn't really know what she sees in him, but whatever it is Lisa sure likes it. At this point, Lisa looks at her watch and gets up.  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
Oh...I have to go. My grandmother's expecting me back by 5:00.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Wait...can I walk to back?  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
(with a smile on her face)  
  
Sure.  
  
  
  
We now see both Jason and Lisa walking out of Central Park...together.  
  
  
  
INT. THE HOTEL -- CHARLIE'S ROOM  
  
We find Charlie with a suitcase and plane ticket in hand. He's still upset at what the team said about, now he's ready to go back home. A knock is heard at the door.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Come in.  
  
Jacobson enters the room.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Charlie, what are you doing.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Stan...I'm leaving, and don't try to stop me.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
That...team you've got me coaching. They don't need me. They need guidance!  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Charlie wait...what happened?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Those kids told me they don't need me! They said I suck!  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Well, kids say that...sometimes. I'm sure they didn't mean it.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Yeah right!  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Charlie...if you leave now then the team will be out of the tournament.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Oh well!  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Oh well? I thought you wanted prove that you could this.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Well, I guess I was wrong, alright?  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
Is this your ticket?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Yeah!  
  
  
  
Jacobson takes Charlie's plane ticket and rips it up.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Stan! What are you doing?  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
You're staying here. Whether you like it or not that's your team, they've gotten this far and you're just going to walk out on them? Remember one thing, I'm here to look after you and keep you from doing anything stupid, and you're not going to let these kids down.  
  
  
  
INT. CHARLIE'S ROOM -- NIGHT  
  
Later in the day, Charlie is in his room watching TV when someone knocks on the door.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Go away.  
  
  
  
More knocking. Charlie gets up and opens the door and who appears...the Vultures.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
What do you want?  
  
  
  
ALEX  
  
Can we come in?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(with hesitation)  
  
Come on.  
  
  
  
The team goes in the room.  
  
  
  
SHAWN  
  
Man, this is a nice room. I rather take this room than be in that room with this butt-munch.  
  
  
  
BRET  
  
Hey, shut up?  
  
  
  
SHAWN  
  
No, you shut up?  
  
  
  
BRET  
  
You shut up?  
  
  
  
SHAWN  
  
No, you?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Hey! What do you guys want?  
  
  
  
WALLACE  
  
We're here to apologize, man.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Oh really?  
  
  
  
MIGUEL  
  
Yeah! We're sorry for some of the things we said.  
  
  
  
OLIVER  
  
Yeah, especially me.  
  
  
  
BECKY  
  
Yeah, we were just upset about the game and everything.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
I know how you feel. Well, I guess I'm sorry too for blaming you guys.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
Yeah! You should be.  
  
  
  
BECKY  
  
Kevin, shut up!  
  
  
  
Kevin stops talking.  
  
  
  
BECKY  
  
So...does that mean you forgive us?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(laughing)  
  
Yeah, I forgive you I mean you are my team.  
  
  
  
ALEX  
  
So how 'bout it, you ready for our next game, coach?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Of course!  
  
  
  
The Vultures cheer...they've got their coach. Now they're ready.  
  
  
  
EXT. THE GAME -- THE MINNESOTA VULTURES VS. THE DALLAS COMETS.  
  
Charlie and the Vultures are a team once again. Near the third period, the Comets are tied with the Vultures 2 and 2. Shawn has the puck, he passes it to Alex who goes for the breakaway and shoots...but misses. The Comets center takes the puck shoots it down for the icing call. Meanwhile on the bench, Charlie is worried that his team will be eliminated from the tournament.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Oh man, what's goin' on here.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
We're tied up, duh!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
I know that!  
  
(sigh)  
  
Time out!  
  
  
  
The team gathers around the bench to hear Charlie's instructions.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Alright, Vultures. We're tied two to two and I want to try something. Now, Becky you take the center I know how this guy moves he's gonna take the puck and pass it back to the defenseman Miguel that's where you come in.  
  
  
  
MIGUEL  
  
Me?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Yes you. Your gonna steal the puck, skate up to the red line and stop. Now, Kenny, Kevin you make sure that no one tries to stops him. Jason...  
  
  
  
Charlie continues with the play he has planned. Both teams line up for the face-off and the Comets center controls the puck and Becky is on him right away. With no one to back him up, the center passes the puck to the defenseman. The defenseman gets the puck, but gets it stolen by Miguel. Miguel moves to the red line and stops, just like Charlie said, with Kenny and Kevin backing Miguel up, he passes it to Jason who's waiting at the blue line.  
  
Jason, with the puck, winds up for the Gunshot but fakes and passes it to Oliver. Oliver, whose right in front of the net, gets the puck and shoots scoring the goal making the score Minnesota 3 Dallas 2. As the Vultures celebrate on the ice, Charlie and the other Vultures celebrate on the bench. Lisa is cheering along with the crowd.  
  
  
  
EXT. HOTEL -- THE NEXT DAY  
  
Jason is walking out of the hotel when he hears voices coming from the alley behind the hotel...  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
Get away from me!  
  
  
  
RICK JR  
  
Oh, c'mon girl  
  
  
  
That's Lisa and Rick Jr...curious of what's going on, Jason hides and sees Lisa being hassled by Rick Jr, Mark, and Jeff.  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
What do you want?  
  
  
  
RICK JR  
  
You know what I want. A date.  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
I told you before, I won't go with you.  
  
  
  
RICK JR  
  
You know what, I don't like the tone of your voice.  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
Punk!  
  
  
  
RICK JR  
  
(laughing)  
  
I guess you Minnesota girls are all the same.  
  
  
  
Lisa gets in Rick Jr's face and slaps him. Jason sees this and becomes impressed by what she's done. After being slapped, Rick Jr looks at her.  
  
  
  
RICK JR  
  
Boys?  
  
  
  
Both Jeff and Mark try to grab Lisa but she turns around and punches Jeff in the face, then kicks Mark in the groin and throws him to the ground. Jason laughs at what Lisa's doing to these guys...until Rick Jr. pushes her down.  
  
  
  
RICK JR  
  
Now, who's the punk?  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
You tell me.  
  
  
  
Jason comes from behind and rams Rick Jr into the wall. Mark and Jeff are picked up and thrown to the ground by Jason...and Lisa.  
  
  
  
JEFF  
  
C'mon let's get 'em.  
  
  
  
RICK JR  
  
(holding Jeff back)  
  
No.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Why don't you get outta here, Junior!  
  
  
  
RICK JR  
  
Hey, don't worry we'll get you next time.  
  
  
  
The Vultures run out of the alley.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Are you okay?  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
Yeah, I'm alright. It's a good thing you came when you did!  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Me? It looks like you didn't need my help at all. I didn't know you could throw down like that.  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
Well, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
What was that all about? With Rick Jr?  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
(sigh)  
  
Those jerks have been messing with me since they got here. Rick thinks I like him because he's such a big shot on the ice, but I don't like him at all. I mean he's just a...just a...  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Punk, jerk, scrub?  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
Yeah.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
I know how you feel, his father's been hasslin' my coach since the tournament started.  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
Like father like son, huh?  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Yeah, I guess so.  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
God, I wish there was a way I could get back at those guys.  
  
  
  
After hearing that...Jason get's an idea.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Hey Lisa, how much do you know about hockey?  
  
  
  
EXT. PRACTICE -- THE NEXT DAY  
  
The Vultures are skating around the ice while Charlie is waiting for Jason so that practice  
  
can start.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Alright, that's enough.  
  
  
  
At this point, Jason comes in.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Hey coach!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Jason, where have you been? Practice was surpose to start fifteen minutes ago.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Yeah I know, but there's someone I want you to meet. Come on in!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Jason, what are you talking about?  
  
  
  
At this point, Lisa comes out wearing hockey skates, carrying a hockey stick, and an equipment bag. The Vultures can't believe it...especially Kenny and Kevin...this is the same girl they saw in the crowd. Lisa gets on the ice and skates towards the team.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Coach Conway, I'd like you to meet Lisa Adams.  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
How ya doin' coach?  
  
  
  
CHALIE  
  
(shaking Lisa's hand)  
  
I'm fine! It's nice to meet you, Lisa.  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
Thank you. Jason's told me a lot about you.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
So, what brings you here?  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Well, uh...I thought she would make a good addition to the team and uh...I brought her down here so you can check her out.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Jason can I speak to you for a moment...have you lost your mind?  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Coach, I taught her everything I know about hockey, and besides we'd have a full roster now!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Jason?  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
I'll tell you what, give her a chance to prove herself, then you decide yourself.  
  
  
  
As Lisa looks on, Charlie gives Jason an answer.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(sigh)  
  
Alright. Lisa, why don't you show me what you can do?  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
Okay!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(talking to the team)  
  
Alright Vultures, who wants to take a shot at Lisa?  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
I'll do it.  
  
  
  
Kevin steps up to the challenge. He wants to prove that the team doesn't need another girl...especially since she's the one that Jason likes.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
Yeah...I take a shot, but don't worry I'll try not to ruin your delicate face.  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
You must be Kevin.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
That's right!  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
Jason told me a whole lot about you.  
  
  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
(angry)  
  
Oh...he did, did he?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Alright alright! That's enough.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Jason, what are you doin'?  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
What do you mean?  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Isn't this a little too much?  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Well, you said I should talk to her.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Yeah, but I didn't know you would convince her to join the team.  
  
  
  
While Charlie and the other Vultures watch from the bench, Lisa and Kevin are on the ice; Lisa is on offense Kevin is on defense.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
(trash talking as usual)  
  
Alright girlie, let's do this!  
  
  
  
Lisa moves with the puck and Kevin is ready.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
C'mon girl, you ain't got nothin'. You ain't got nothin'.  
  
  
  
Kevin dives trying to take the puck from Lisa, but Lisa's too clever for him. She fakes, does a spin move around Kevin, and scores the goal. Charlie claps his hands.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(clapping)  
  
Not bad. Not bad.  
  
  
  
Kevin is now upset. Now, Lisa is on defense. Kevin is moving along with the puck when Lisa spears him to the ice.  
  
  
  
VULTURES  
  
Oooooh!  
  
  
  
MIGUEL  
  
That had to hurt!  
  
  
  
Lisa tries to help Kevin, but Kevin refuses.  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
Are you alright?  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
(in a mad tone of voice)  
  
Yeah, I'm alright!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
It looks like you taught her well, Jason.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
I taught her more than that. Watch this!  
  
  
  
Lisa controls the puck, with finesse, with Kevin back at defense.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
That's it, you're not gettin' by this time.  
  
  
  
Lisa then stops at the blue line and looks at Jason, Jason nods. She winds up and hits her own version of the "Gunshot." Kevin sees the puck flying and ducks, the puck hits the net.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Man, he even taught her the "Gunshot"!  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
That's right!  
  
  
  
Lisa skates over to the bench. The Vultures are impressed with Lisa's skills; the only question is...is Charlie truly impressed?  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
So, coach, what do you think?  
  
  
  
Charlie thinks about what decision to make...  
  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
  
EXT. GAME -- THE MINNESOTA VULTURES VS. THE LOS ANGELES WOLVES -- SEMI FINALS  
  
It's the near the end of the third quarter and the Wolves trail the Vultures 3 to 2. The teams line up for the face-off, and the Wolves center is up against the Vultures' newest player, #1 Lisa Adams. The Wolves get the puck, the right wing moves with it and fakes it pass Shawn, but Lisa is right there to steal it. She gets the breakaway and goes pass the Wolves blue line then stops. She looks at Jason, who's on the bench, he nods his head and Lisa shoots the "gunshot"; the puck goes in making the score Vultures 4, Wolves 2. Charlie and the Vultures cheer from the bench, meanwhile in the crowd is Rick, Rick Jr., Mark, and Jeff watching the game.  
  
  
  
RICK  
  
So, the Vultures have gotten themselves a new player.  
  
  
  
RICK JR.  
  
Yeah dad, and it's the girl who slapped me.  
  
  
  
RICK  
  
Well boys, it won't matter. In the championship game, we'll crush'em.  
  
  
  
With this win, the Vultures make it to the championship game and the opponents will be none other than the Condors.  
  
  
  
EXT. MADISON SQUARE GARDEN -- THE NEXT DAY  
  
For making it to the championship game, Charlie decides to surprise the team by taking them to Madison Square Garden. All 13 players come into the Garden wearing blindfolds and carrying their equipment bags.  
  
  
  
ALEX  
  
Coach, what's going on?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
I told you guys it's a surprise.  
  
  
  
WILKINS  
  
Well, I don't like surprises.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Don't worry; it's not anything bad.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
I sure hope not.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Okay, take off the blindfolds.  
  
  
  
The Vultures take off the blindfolds and a look of amazement comes their faces.  
  
  
  
BECKY  
  
Whoa, this is Madison Square Garden!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
That's right! Home of the Rangers.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
(looking around)  
  
And the first Wrestlemania.  
  
  
  
ALEX  
  
Hey, what are we doing here?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
This is where the game's taking place.  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
You mean we're gonna play here?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
That's right! You and the Condors.  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
(sarcastically)  
  
Oh yeah, the Condors.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Hey, what is it.  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
Coach, you saw how bad they beat us last time.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Yeah, and I don't wanna get kicked outta the game this time.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Me neither.  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
Yeah coach, after watchin' the last game I don't think we stand a chance.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
We might as well not show up.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
So, you think because of what happened in the last game you guys aren't ready.  
  
  
  
VULTURES  
  
Yeah!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
You know, I knew something like this might happen,  
  
so I called a few friends to come and help yo  
  
  
  
At that point, a voice is heard.  
  
  
  
VOICE  
  
Hey, Charlie!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
And there they are right now.  
  
  
  
BRET  
  
(talking to Shawn)  
  
What's he talking about?  
  
  
  
SHAWN  
  
I don't know.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Vultures, I want you to meet my friends.  
  
The Ducks.  
  
  
  
In from the entrance appears the Ducks: Banks, Averman, Connie, Guy, Russ, Goldberg, Luis, Ken, Portman, Dwayne, Julie, and Fulton. The Vultures can't believe their eyes...the Ducks are right in front of them.  
  
  
  
AVERMAN  
  
So these are the Vultures, huh? This picture looks familiar.  
  
  
  
BECKY  
  
Hey, what are you guys doing here?  
  
  
  
CONNIE  
  
Charlie told us that his team needed help, so we thought who better to help them out in this situation than us.  
  
  
  
RUSS  
  
Besides, it was the only we could see Charlie make a fool out of himself.  
  
  
  
Everyone laughs except for Charlie.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Very funny, Russ. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to work.  
  
  
  
The Ducks and the Vultures break up into groups. First, we see Julie and Goldberg working with Crawford.  
  
  
  
  
  
JULIE  
  
Alright, first of all Crawford you've gotta learn to be ready at all time, and it helps if you keep your glove up too.  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
What about keeping my eye on the puck?  
  
  
  
GOLDBERG  
  
Well, that comes in handy when the puck's actually near the goal.  
  
  
  
We now go to Guy, Averman, and Dwayne, who are with Bret and Shawn.  
  
  
  
GUY  
  
Now, from what we heard, you two are the bickering stepbrothers.  
  
  
  
BRET  
  
Hey, I don't bicker that's this fool.  
  
  
  
SHAWN  
  
Man, why don't you shut up!  
  
  
  
BRET  
  
No, you shut up!  
  
  
  
SHAWN  
  
Why don't you make me?  
  
  
  
DWAYNE  
  
Hey, hey, hey! You guys settle down now.  
  
  
  
AVERMAN  
  
I think this might take a while.  
  
  
  
Now, we see Fulton and Portman with Jason and Kenny.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
So, you're the bash brothers.  
  
  
  
FULTON  
  
Yeah, and you're the real bash brothers huh?  
  
  
  
Jason and Kenny nod.  
  
  
  
PORTMAN  
  
Well, you two look tough and you wear our old numbers, but I don't think you're tough enough.  
  
  
  
Connie with Becky and Lisa.  
  
  
  
CONNIE  
  
I know it's probably hard being the only girls on the team.  
  
  
  
BECKY  
  
Yeah it is.  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
Especially with guys like them.  
  
  
  
CONNIE  
  
But don't sweat it, if you keep your cool you'll do just fine.  
  
  
  
Miguel is skating fast, but falls on his back. Luis helps him up.  
  
  
  
LUIS  
  
Miguel, you've got to learn to keep your balance. Watch this.  
  
  
  
Luis is speeding up and down the ice when he crashes into the boards.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Man, after all this time and he still can't stop.  
  
  
  
Back with Fulton, Portman, Jason, and Kenny.  
  
  
  
PORTMAN  
  
Do you have bandanas?  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Yeah.  
  
  
  
FULTON  
  
Those are your lucky charms, when you put it on you start to feel tough.  
  
Show'em that you don't play.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Yeah!  
  
  
  
Russ is with Kevin.  
  
  
  
RUSS  
  
Charlie told me that your trash talker.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
Yeah.  
  
  
  
RUSS  
  
Well, you need to know when to keep your mouth shut.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
What do you mean?  
  
  
  
RUSS  
  
I mean, that if you keep on yappin' your mouth everybody's gonna want a piece of you,  
  
and Charlie told me you got into it with the girl, too.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
Yeah, so?  
  
  
  
RUSS  
  
(shaking his head)  
  
Bad move, little man.  
  
  
  
Now, we see Banks with Wilkins.  
  
  
  
BANKS  
  
Okay, bend your knees when you skate.  
  
  
  
Wilkins starts skating with he's knees, and he skates perfectly.  
  
  
  
BANKS  
  
There you go! Now, I want you to handle with puck through these cans.  
  
  
  
Wilkins handles the puck through the line of cans without any trouble.  
  
  
  
WILKINS  
  
Like that?  
  
  
  
BANKS  
  
Yeah, you got it!  
  
  
  
Back to Crawford.  
  
  
  
GOLDBERG  
  
Alright, now!  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
Oh, not again!  
  
  
  
The Vultures and the Ducks are shooting at Crawford. As Crawford stops more pucks, he starts to like it.  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
Yeah, yeah! Is that all you've got come on, gimme some more.  
  
  
  
Everyone cheers knowing that Crawford got it right. Meanwhile, with Jason, Jason hits the "Gunshot" when Fulton talks.  
  
  
  
FULTON  
  
No, keep a frame grip on the stick. Now try.  
  
  
  
Jason shoots again and it bursts through the net.  
  
  
  
FULTON  
  
Yeah, there you go!  
  
  
  
At this point, the Ducks are about leave when Charlie talks to them.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Hey guys, thanks for coming. And, uh, I want to apologize for happened that day.  
  
  
  
BANKS  
  
Hey, it's alright man. It was a while ago and we've pretty much forgiven now.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(laughing)  
  
Alright. Are you coming to the game, tomorrow?  
  
  
  
RUSS  
  
Yeah, man!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Alright. I'll see guys tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Charlie, the Vultures, and the Ducks say goodbye.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Alright, guys it's time to go. But wait.  
  
  
  
SHAWN  
  
What is it?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
We're going back another way.  
  
  
  
OLIVER  
  
What do you mean?  
  
  
  
Charlie and the Vultures roll out of Madison Square Garden in their Rollerblades.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Okay, follow me!  
  
  
  
They skate through Times Square and all the way back to the hotel.  
  
  
  
EXT. THE HOTEL -- CHARLIE'S ROOM  
  
Charlie, Jacobson, and the team are drinking sodas when Charlie talks.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Okay, listen up. I just want to say that I'm proud you guys...  
  
  
  
BECKY  
  
Ahem.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
And girls. And that we're going to whoop those Condors bad.  
  
  
  
VULTURES  
  
(shouting)  
  
Yeah!  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
And I want to say that everyone back home will be proud of you, if you win.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Oh...that reminds me. I have something to give to all of you.  
  
  
  
Charlie pulls out 13 boxes with their names on them. The team doesn't know what's in them.  
  
  
  
WALLACE  
  
What's in these?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Just open them.  
  
  
  
WALLACE  
  
Okay.  
  
  
  
Wallace opens the box, and he pulls out a white jersey with Wallace #8 on the back. He turns it around and on the front appears the Duck logo. But this one's different; it appears to be a duck bursting out of the old logo. The rest of the team opens their boxes to find jerseys of their own.  
  
  
  
WILKINS  
  
Coach, what are these?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Those are your new jerseys  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
New jerseys?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
That's right, I thought that since you're all coached by a Duck, you might as well be Ducks. And besides, I think this team would look better as Ducks than Vultures.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Man, these jerseys are tight, yo!  
  
  
  
BECKY  
  
Yeah, I like this!  
  
  
  
MIGUEL  
  
These look better than the other ones!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
So, how 'bout it, are we Ducks or what?  
  
  
  
They think about it and give Charlie an answer.  
  
  
  
TEAM  
  
(chanting)  
  
Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack...  
  
  
  
The Vultures are now the New Mighty Ducks.  
  
  
  
EXT. MADISON SQUARE GARDEN -- GAME TIME...THE UTAH CONDORS VS. THE MINNESOTA MIGHTY DUCKS.  
  
The Garden is packed. All of these people came to see the Championship game between the Condors and the Ducks. Mrs. Bash and Kim are back home watching the game on T.V. We turn and see the Old Ducks in the stands ready to see the New Ducks in action. And here come the Condors, led by Coach Rick Langer. The Condors are looking confident as they warm up.  
  
Now, here comes the Mighty Ducks, led by Coach Charlie Conway walking toward the ice like soldiers going to battle. Both teams line up for the National Anthem sung by Christina Aguilera. As Christina sings we move down the Condors and Ducks lines to see murderous looks on their faces. Charlie and Rick just look at each other. When the Anthem is over, both coaches get in each other's face.  
  
  
  
RICK  
  
Let's do it, Conway.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Bring it!  
  
  
  
Both team go to their benches.  
  
  
  
RICK  
  
Alright, just because they've got new jerseys doesn't mean they can win. I want you to go out there and clobber these...Ducks, you understand?  
  
  
  
CONDORS  
  
(shouting)  
  
Yeah!  
  
  
  
RICK  
  
Okay, hands in.  
  
(shouting)  
  
1..2..3..  
  
  
  
CONDORS  
  
(shouting)  
  
Condors!  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the Ducks bench.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Well, Ducks take a look around,  
  
(as the Ducks look at the crowd)  
  
we've made it this far...  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
Yeah!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
And nobody's going to stop us now!  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
That's right!  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
Ya heard me!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Hands in. Now, let's give 'em what they came for, 1..2..3..  
  
  
  
DUCKS  
  
(chanting)  
  
Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack...  
  
  
  
As the Ducks chant, the crowd chants with them.  
  
  
  
DUCKS & CROWD  
  
(continuously)  
  
Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack...Goooooo Ducks!  
  
  
  
Both teams head to the ice. Jeff and Crawford go to their places.  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
Come on, let's go.  
  
  
  
Mark and Wallace are lined up for the face-off.  
  
  
  
MARK  
  
Anything you want to say before we slaughter you?  
  
  
  
WALLACE  
  
Save the talking for when you lose.  
  
  
  
The referee drops the puck, and the Condors get it. Mark passes it back to Rick Jr. and moves with it pass the red-line, but Miguel steals the puck and heads to the blue-line, the puck is poke-checked and is frozen at the corner of the rink. Everyone is checking everyone who's trying to get the puck until Wallace finally gets it. He gets the breakaway and shoots, but Jeff saves it. Gibson, a Condors' defenseman, passes the puck to Mark, Mark passes it Rick Jr., fakes and shoots pass Crawford making the score Vultures 1, Ducks 0. Charlie doesn't seem to be worried about the score.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
It's alright, Ducks. That's just one point.  
  
  
  
RICK  
  
(clapping his hands)  
  
Good job, Condors. That'll show'em not to mess with us.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Line change! Oliver, Shawn, Lisa, you ready?  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
Yeah!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Do your thing.  
  
  
  
The Ducks make a line change. Seeing this, Rick decides to change the lines. We see the Old Ducks in the crowd cheering the Ducks on.  
  
  
  
CONNIE  
  
Yeah, go get'em guys!  
  
  
  
BANKS  
  
Yeah, kick their butts!  
  
  
  
The puck drops, and the Ducks get it. Shawn makes a blind pass to Lisa; Lisa moves with it and passes it to Oliver. At this point, both Rick Jr. and Mark body checks Lisa without the referee seeing it. Charlie sees this.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Oh, come on ref.  
  
  
  
Lisa gets up from the check and calls for the puck.  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
(tapping the ice with her stick)  
  
Hey, over here!  
  
  
  
Jason passes the puck to her, she hits the "Gunshot" but the puck is blocked when Rick Jr. gets in the way of it.  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
Ah, man!  
  
  
  
Rick Jr. moves with the puck, he goes pass the Ducks defensive line and fakes pass Kenny. He then makes a blind pass to Mark who hits the wrist shot pass Crawford. It's near the end of the first period, and with the score 2 to 0 Jacobson watches as the Ducks are being clobbered by this team of goons!  
  
  
  
INT. THE SECOND PERIOD  
  
The game now goes into the second period and the Condors are dominiating scoring two goals already, the Condors now lead with 4 . The Ducks have the puck; Wallace does some fancy stickhandling and passes the puck to Oliver. He does some figure-skating moves and shoots the puck, but is blocked by Jeff and Gibson goes behind the net to get it. Gibson passes the puck to Mark and gets stolen by Miguel, Miguel speeds through the defensive line, fakes and passes the puck back to Jason. Jason winds up for the "Gunshot", he shoots...he scores. The Ducks finally score a point, and the crowd goes wild, but Mark is not happy at all. Mark speeds up and checks Jason into the broads knocking him down to the ice. It's a vicious check and the Ducks bench is outraged at what happened.  
  
  
  
FULTON  
  
Ah, come on.  
  
  
  
KIM  
  
What was that?  
  
  
  
MRS. BASH  
  
He can't do that.  
  
  
  
Lisa and Kenny come to Jason aid.  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
Jason, are you okay?  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
I'm alright.  
  
  
  
The referee and Charlie step in.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Are you alright, Jason.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Yeah.  
  
  
  
REFEREE  
  
Sorry, son. But it looks like you'll have to sit out for the rest of the game.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
But I'm okay.  
  
(back hurting)  
  
Ow!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
That was a bad hit you took, I think you should sit out.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
But coach...  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Jase, just do what he says, man.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
(sigh)  
  
Alright.  
  
  
  
Jason goes back to the locker room and the game continues. Rick is happy at what just happened to Jason. With the score now Condors 4, Ducks 1 it looks like the Ducks might have a stroke of luck on their side. Charlie calls the Ducks over to the bench...he might have something planned.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Alright, Ducks. Now, I've been working on this play and I want to see if it works.  
  
  
  
Bret has control of the puck. He moves with it pass the defenseman and passes it to Alex, Alex has it, he skates to the boards, jumps, and slides on the edge of the boards. He then, jumps spins, and lands on he feet and scores the goal. Jeff can't believe what he saw, and neither can Jason who watches from the locker room. The Condors are pissed as they watch the Ducks celebrate on the ice.  
  
  
  
INT. MID GAME  
  
In the middle of the second period gameplay continues. Alexander, another one of the Condors' right wings, shoots the puck and Crawford stops it. Rick calls his son, who's already on the bench.  
  
  
  
RICK  
  
Rick!  
  
  
  
RICK JR.  
  
Yeah, dad?  
  
  
  
RICK  
  
(pointing at Lisa)  
  
You see her?  
  
  
  
RICK JR.  
  
Yeah.  
  
  
  
RICK  
  
There's your target, go get her.  
  
  
  
Rick Jr. gets out on the ice; he sees Lisa wide open and checks her. Jason is upset at what he sees. Lisa gets back up and continues to play. She skates over to the red line and stops, the puck slides over to her and Rick Jr. starts charging. But right when he's about to hit her, someone comes out on ice and checks him into the boards...it's none other than Jason.  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
Jason!  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Did you miss me?  
  
  
  
RUSS  
  
Look, it's Jason.  
  
  
  
Everyone on the bench is happy that Jason's back, the referee blows his whistle and tells Jason to go back to the locker room.  
  
  
  
REFEREE  
  
Number 44, you were told to stay in the back.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
I know, but my back isn't that bad. I can still play!  
  
  
  
REFEREE  
  
Bash...  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Ref, Ref! Ref! I know he was suppose to stay in the locker room, but his injury doesn't look that bad. Just let him stay in the game.  
  
  
  
REFEREE  
  
(sigh)  
  
Alright. Number 44, you can stay.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Yes!  
  
  
  
Rick is not happy with this call.  
  
  
  
RICK  
  
Oh, come on, ref. You can't let him play.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Are you sure you're okay.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
My back hurts a little bit, but I'll be cool.  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
I'm glad you came back.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Well, I couldn't just let him check you like that.  
  
  
  
The Ducks, old and new, are all glad that Jason's back. The referee blows the whistle and the game continues. Both teams continue to play back and forth on the ice at time goes by. With 10 seconds left, Miller, another one of the Condors' left wings, goes for the breakaway with Miguel right behind him. He catches up with Miller and tries to steal the puck, but he's pushed out of the way.  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
Oh, not again!  
  
  
  
Miller scores and the period is over, and the Condors lead 5 to 1. Both teams go back to the locker rooms.  
  
  
  
INT. DUCK'S LOCKER ROOM  
  
The Ducks are tired. They've only scored one goal through the whole game and are thinking about giving up, but Charlie's not hearing it.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(walking back and forth)  
  
Okay, we're down by four, but if we hang in there we can come back.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
Coach, what game were you watching? We're getting our butts kicked!  
  
  
  
The Ducks agree.  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
Yeah, and I don't know how many more goals I can stop.  
  
  
  
ALEX  
  
Stop? You're the reason we're losing right now.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Hey, we're not going to place the blame on anybody.  
  
  
  
BECKY  
  
Coach is right.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
If anyone should be blamed, it should be me.  
  
(the Ducks look at him)  
  
I haven't been a great coach to you guys. I mean, we haven't had good plays, we didn't practice that much and...I don't know.  
  
  
  
OLIVER  
  
It looks like coach wants to quit.  
  
  
  
2 CHARLIE  
  
No...I'm not gonna quit, and neither are you. A lot of people didn't think we could make it this far, especially with me coaching, but look where we are now. We've made it all the way, and you know what, nobody's going to take this opportunity from us. We're gonna go back out there, be ourselves, and show those Condors what we got.  
  
  
  
MIGUEL  
  
Yeah!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
We're gonna win this game if it kills us!  
  
  
  
SHAWN  
  
That's right!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(we see the Ducks faces as he calls their names)  
  
Alex, Miguel, Wallace, Becky, Crawford, Oliver, Lisa, Bret, Jason, Kevin, Shawn, Kenny, and Wilkins. We're all one team, were Ducks and we're gonna fly together.  
  
Now, let's get out there and kick some Condor butt!  
  
  
  
DUCKS  
  
(shouting)  
  
Yeah!  
  
  
  
The Ducks come back to the ice, but more rowdier than ever. The crowd roars as they step on the ice, but the Condors are not impressed.  
  
  
  
JEFF  
  
Man, look at these losers!  
  
  
  
MARK  
  
I guess they just don't know when to quit.  
  
  
  
INT. THE THIRD PERIOD  
  
Both teams get their lines together and head to center ice. Rick Jr. and Lisa are the centers.  
  
  
  
RICK JR.  
  
So what's up, baby? How about after the game, you and me split?  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
Get a life, cake-eater.  
  
  
  
The puck drops, and Rick Jr. gets it. He has the puck in his possession and plays around with it moving toward Crawford, but stolen once again by Miguel. Miguel gets the breakaway, he stumbles with the stickhandling, but he gets back in control. He's passed the Condors blue line and he shoots the snap shot...and scores. The Ducks celebrate on the ice while Rick starts to have a fit on the bench.  
  
  
  
RICK  
  
I don't believe this. You pansies are out there getting manhandled by a bunch of...Ducks. I want you to pick up the hitting, alright? Because I'm telling you, if you blow this game then all of you are going to regret it later. Now, get out of here!  
  
  
  
With the score now 5 to 2, the game continues. Oliver has the puck and heads to the blue line, he shoots and it bounces off of Jeff's blocker. Miller takes the puck and shoots it down the ice and the referee calls for icing. With the game stopped, Charlie calls all of the Ducks to the bench.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Alright, let's say focus here. We're down by three, and it's not over yet.  
  
  
  
He then turns to Bret and Shawn.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Bret, Shawn.  
  
  
  
BRET & SHAWN  
  
Yeah, coach!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
I've got an idea, huddle up.  
  
  
  
The Ducks hurdle up and Charlie tells them a play he's just thought of. The game continues again, Alex has the puck and passes it to Becky. Becky then passes it to Bret, Bret looks at Charlie, and Charlie nods at him. At this point, Bret has the puck and charges down the ice with it, shuffling it back and forth. With Shawn not far behind him, Bret drop passes the puck to Shawn without Jeff seeing it, he's following Bret's stick shuffle from side to side. Bret then stops in front of the net and spreads his legs apart. Shawn has the puck, he trips purposely, and slides down the ice with his stick still holding the puck and stops right under Bret with the puck going into the goal. Rick is impressed by the play made by Charlie, as well as the Ducks in the stands.  
  
  
  
The score is now 5 to 3, now the Ducks trail by two. Williams, a Condors' center, starts from behind the net and goes pass the blue line, but Becky takes the puck. Becky's headed to the goal when she's taken down by Mark. The referee sees this and stops play, but Becky is pissed and ready to beat the hell out of Mark when she's held back by her teammates.  
  
  
  
REFEREE  
  
Number 32, two minutes for charging.  
  
  
  
As Mark is being taken to the penalty box, Charlie thinks this is an opportunity to catch up.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Alright, Ducks listen up. We've got the power play, now this might be a chance to catch up.  
  
Now, I'm sending in the Wrecking Crew line.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
Wrecking Crew line, what line is that?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
That's Alex, Miguel, Lisa, Kenny, and Jason.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Awww yeah.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Hey coach, there's this play me and Lisa been working on,  
  
and I want to try it.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
What kind of play is it?  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Well, it's uh....  
  
  
  
Jason whispers the play to Charlie.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Hey, I like it. Well, go out there and do it.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
You ready?  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
I'm ready, you ready Lis?  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
As ready as I'll ever be.  
  
  
  
Jason and Kenny bap each other's fist and put on their Lucky Bandanas.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Let's raise some hell!  
  
  
  
The Bash Brothers get on the ice and raise hell. They're knocking down anyone in their way, charging at players, and even spearing and clotheslining the Condors. Fulton and Portman are cheering Jason and Kenny on. Alex has got the puck now. Alex throws the puck up and jumps in the air, does a spin move, and lands on his feet. With the puck next to him he passes it back to Miguel, Miguel speeds through the defense and passes the puck to Jason. Kenny is knocking down everyone in Jason's way, Jason stops at the blue line and winds up for the "Gunshot." Everyone is moving out of the way, but Jason doesn't shoot he shouts...  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Now!  
  
  
  
He tees up the puck, moves out of the way, and Lisa shoots...this is the Knucklepuck.  
  
The puck is spinning through the air, Jeff holds up his glove to try and catch it, but the puck knocks Jeff's glove off of his hand and into the goal. Russ gives it a standing ovation. The Bash Brothers celebrate by going to the Condors bench and hitting the players in the heads.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Two more goals and we've got it.  
  
  
  
With a 1 minute left on the ice and the Ducks down by 1, the Ducks continue to play hard as they try to score another point. Charlie calls some of the Ducks on the bench.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Wallace, Kevin, Becky, Shawn, Oliver.  
  
  
  
WALLACE  
  
What is it, Coach?  
  
  
  
Charlie whispers something into Wallace's ear, Wallace likes it.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
You got it.  
  
  
  
WALLACE  
  
Yeah!  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Alright, you five get out there. Let's get a line change!  
  
  
  
WALLACE  
  
Alright, people let's go!  
  
  
  
Wallace takes the puck and stops behind the net. He looks around...  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
Now, man!  
  
  
  
Wallace throws his arms in the air, and comes from behind the net. The other four Ducks follow him to form the Flying V. We see the Ducks flying down the ice. Wallace passes the puck back to Becky, Becky passes it Kevin, and Kevin passes it back to Wallace. Wallace goes to net, fakes to the right, shoots, and scores. The crowd cheers as the Ducks tie the game at 5. The game continues, with 20 seconds left on the clock Charlie calls a time out.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Time out! Guys...  
  
  
  
The Ducks gather around the bench.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Okay, we've got 20 seconds left and all we need is one more shot. So, it's going to be  
  
Kenny, Bret, Shawn, Kenny, and Wilkins.  
  
  
  
WILKINS  
  
Me?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
That's right, it's your time.  
  
  
  
WILKINS  
  
But coach, I'm still not good.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Don't worry; Kenny and Kevin are here to back you up.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Yeah, don't worry we got our back.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
That's right! We've just got to work together on this, alright?  
  
  
  
KEVIN, KENNY, & WILKINS  
  
Yeah!  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
And don't screw this one up.  
  
  
  
DUCKS  
  
(together)  
  
Shut up, Kevin!  
  
  
  
Kevin shuts up.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Let's go!  
  
  
  
The Ducks go out on the ice. Meanwhile in the Condors bench...  
  
  
  
RICK  
  
(to his players)  
  
Listen, it's 20 seconds left on the clock, I don't care what you do just cover you man and score the goal. Now, get out of here!  
  
  
  
Charlie and Rick look at each other. The Ducks and Condors line up for the Final Face-Off of the game. Rick Jr. and Kenny are at center.  
  
  
  
RICK JR.  
  
You ready to lose, ghetto boy?  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
I'll show you how ghetto I can be.  
  
  
  
The puck drops and Rick Jr. gets it. Mark trips Crawford and with an open net Rick Jr. skates to the blue line and shoots, but Crawford gets up quick and blocks the shot. Kenny knocks Rick Jr. down and Kevin gets the puck. He sees Wilkins open and passes it to him.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
NOW, TOMMY!!!  
  
  
  
Wilkins takes the puck and goes for the breakaway. Everyone is on the edge of their seats: Charlie, Rick, the Ducks, the Condors, the Old Ducks, Jacobson, and the crowd. Wilkins is pass the red line with 10 seconds left, and Rick Jr. is behind him. Wilkins is going pass the blue line he fakes once, twice, and at third fake he shoots to the right, but Jeff dives left and the puck goes in.  
  
  
  
IT'S OVER...The goal light flashes and the sound from the crowd is a giant roar. Out comes Charlie and the Ducks who fall into a giant celebratory pile. Mrs. Bash and Kim scream knowing that they won. Charlie gets up and hugs Wilkins...  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
I knew you could it!  
  
  
  
WILKINS  
  
Thanks, coach!  
  
  
  
Jason and Kenny give each other a high five and bump chest, then Lisa comes behind Jason  
  
and taps him on the shoulder.  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
You're not done yet, baby-boy.  
  
  
  
Lisa gives Jason a long kiss and Jason likes it.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
I've been waitin' for that for a while, now.  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
Well, you've got it...and you've got me.  
  
  
  
Kenny is standing there laughing.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
(to Kenny)  
  
What is it?  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Oh, nothing.  
  
  
  
Kevin and Becky hug, so do Bret and Shawn and they're not even arguing. Charlie  
  
is now with Jacobson, they both shake hands.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Thanks, Stan for everything.  
  
  
  
JACOBSON  
  
We're all proud of you, Charlie.  
  
  
  
The Ducks and the Condors line up to shake hands, as they shake hands...  
  
  
  
JEFF  
  
Nice shot, Wilkins!  
  
  
  
WILKINS  
  
Thanks, Jeff!  
  
  
  
Rick Jr. and Mark meet up with Kenny and Jason. Rick Jr. can't help but to say something  
  
smart.  
  
  
  
RICK JR.  
  
Not bad for a couple of ghetto boys.  
  
  
  
MARK  
  
Yeah!  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Well, not bad for a bunch of preppies.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Yeah!  
  
  
  
Charlie and Rick Jr. shakes hands now...  
  
  
  
RICK  
  
Nice work, Conway.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Thanks, Rick. Not bad for a beginner, huh?  
  
  
  
RICK  
  
Don't push it, Conway.  
  
  
  
Charlie looks up into the crowd and sees his friends, the Old Ducks, cheering and clapping.  
  
Two referees come out holding the Championship Trophy. Charlie takes it and gives it to Wilkins, and the Ducks go around the rink for a victory lap. They come back to center ice where Charlie is and give him the trophy as the crowd chants...  
  
  
  
CROWD  
  
(chanting)  
  
Ducks! Ducks! Ducks! Ducks! Ducks! Ducks...  
  
  
  
Charlie holds the trophy and the Ducks surround him as we...  
  
SLOWLY DISSOLVE TO:  
  
HANS' SPORT SHOP -- THREE WEEKS LATER  
  
We see Jan hanging up a picture of the New Mighty Ducks next to previous pictures of the Original Ducks. Charlie and the Ducks are watching.  
  
  
  
JAN  
  
How does it look?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
It looks great, Jan.  
  
  
  
OLIVER  
  
I don't like the way I look.  
  
  
  
CRAWFORD  
  
Trust me Oliver, nobody likes the way you look.  
  
  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
  
  
OLIVER  
  
(sarcastically)  
  
Very funny, Crawford.  
  
  
  
Alex sees Miguel in a soccer uniform.  
  
  
  
ALEX  
  
Hey, Miguel...why are wearing that uniform?  
  
  
  
MIGUEL  
  
The soccer season's about to start, so I got to get suited up.  
  
  
  
ALEX  
  
Oh! Well, alright then, Firefly!  
  
  
  
LISA  
  
So, what are you gonna do now, Coach?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Oh, I might just stay here in good old' Minnesota.  
  
  
  
JASON  
  
Hey, why don't you get a job being a coach?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
I don't know.  
  
  
  
KENNY  
  
Oh c'mon, Coach!  
  
  
  
WILKINS  
  
You did a good job coaching us.  
  
  
  
The Ducks agree.  
  
  
  
JAN  
  
Well, how about it Charlie?  
  
  
  
BECKY  
  
Yeah, Charlie.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
You know, I might just give it another shot.  
  
  
  
The Ducks shout excitedly.  
  
  
  
BRET  
  
Maybe you can coach us again.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
(laughing)  
  
I don't know about that, Bret.  
  
  
  
Charlie put his hands in his pockets and finds that his wallet is missing  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Hey, where's my wallet?  
  
  
  
The Ducks shrug.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
This isn't funny, guys! Where's my wallet?  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
Hey, Coach!  
  
(holding Charlie's wallet)  
  
Lookin' for this?  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Give it to me, Kevin.  
  
  
  
KEVIN  
  
Come and get it.  
  
  
  
Kevin starts running through the store.  
  
  
  
CHARLIE  
  
Give me my wallet!  
  
  
  
Charlie and the Ducks chase after Kevin until they all run out of the store.  
  
Jan sees them.  
  
  
  
JAN  
  
(laughing and looking up)  
  
Well Hans, what can I say? Ducks of a feather...fly together.  
  
  
  
Charlie and the Ducks are seen chasing Kevin down the street yelling at him.  
  
Music plays in the background as we slowly...  
  
  
  
FADE TO BLACK  
  
  
  
THE END. 


End file.
